DarK MooN
by ChantarelleAnylinde
Summary: Ella era una refinada miembro de la alta sociedad hasta que una mala decisión de su padre está a punto de cambiar su vida... Al mismo tiempo, alguien nuevo aparece como solución a sus problemas... Shadamy/Sonamy - *COMPLETO*
1. Chapter 1 La fiesta

Empiezo mi historia en FanFiction agradeciendo vuestras visitas... Los personajes que aparecen en ella son de SEGA, no mios. Quieor destacar también que no me he inspirado en Crepusculo... ya me lo han dicho varias veces y ni me agrada ni he leido ni visto los films... Esta historia está también en mi blog (.com/). Espero comentarios!

**Chapter 1. La fiesta**

_Nuestra historia comienza hace algún tiempo.. siglos atrás... Nos remontamos al siglo XV una época de castillos, vestidos largos y grandes bailes donde el arte gótico reinaba en todo su esplendor... Todo comenzó en un pequeño condado del sureste de Mobius llamado Edhany, allí vivía Robert James Rose, conde de Edhany. Era un noble muy apreciado en todo el planeta. Por desgracia, se había quedado viudo demasiado pronto, aunque su hermosa mujer, Nataly , le había dado la dicha de una hija..._

_A veces cuando la miraba se sentía mal al recordar a Nataly, era igualita a su madre... piel rosada, ojos grandes y de un verde tan intenso como el brillo de las esmeraldas, piel suave y un carácter dulce. La muchacha se llamaba Amy Rose y desde muy pequeña fue distinta, el crecer sin su madre dejó un profundo vacío en ella y un sentimiento de soledad que nada llenaba... Creció con Cream, su mejor amiga, al cuidado de Vainilla, que ejerció de madre de ambas. Año tras año, Amy iba viendo como su padre caía cada vez más bajo, derrochando dinero en alcohol y juego, mientras ella se iva convirtiendo en una preciosa dama de modales refinados..._

_Llegó el día de su 18 cumpleaños y con él, la solución a los problemas de su padre... La belleza de su hija era conocida en todo el planeta y, como era lógico, tenía varios pretendientes. El conde decidió aprovechar la fiesta para invitarles y así decidir cual era el mejor partido para él y para su hija. Mientras Vainilla lo organizaba todo, él invitaba a la gente, no sin antes darle dinero a su hija para que se comprase un bonito vestido._

_Cream y Amy decidieron ir a la ciudad, la más cercana era Ashditu (actual Station Square). Las muchachas entraron en varias tiendas, pero no había nada que les gustase... Finalmente, justo cuando estaban a punto de darse por vencidas, Amy vio aquel vestido en un escaparate... era en tonos rosados, con un bonito escote y unas pequeñas manguitas que caían de los hombros. Le quedaba como un guante, así que se lo compró y salió muy contenta de allí..._

_De camino al carruaje se chocó con un chico y se le cayeron las bolsas al suelo..._

**- Oh, lo siento mucho señorita, perdone mi torpeza - **se disculpó el joven

**- No pasa nada, no ha sido vuestra culpa**

**- Deje que la ayude **- se ofreció él

_El desconocido recogió las bolsas del suelo y ella pudo verle a contraluz, era un erizo negro con púas rojas, aparentaba unos 24 y era bastante atractivo. Amy y él se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro hasta que Cream rompió el encanto del momento..._

**- Señorita Amy, hemos de irnos, vuestro padre nos espera **- dijo la conejita tirando de ella

**- Muchas gracias por ayudarme con las bolsas... **- agradeció -** Adiós** - dijo dandole la mano

_El chofer las ayudó a subir al carruaje y partieron de inmediato hacia Edhany. El erizo olió la mano que ella le había apretado, su perfume era exquisito, y sonrió..._

**- Nos veremos pronto.. **- susurró...

_-(unos días después..)-_

_Todo estaba preparado, los invitados empezaban a llegar y el salón de su pequeño palacio estaba a rebosar. Big, el mayordomo, no daba a basto entre tanto abrir la puerta y Vainilla no dejaba de saludar y presentar a cada invitado nuevo que llegaba. Cream estaba terminando de arreglar el pelo de Amy cuando su padre entró en la habitación, la conejita los dejó a solas... _

**- Estás preciosa, hija mía - **dijo abrazándola

**- Gracias padre **

**- Amy, tenemos que hablar, hay algo que no te he dicho... **

**- ¿Qué sucede, padre? **

**- Hija mía... esta fiesta es algo más que una fiesta de cumpleaños... He invitado a todos los jovenes de la nobleza en edad de contraer matrimonio, hablaré con sus padres y esta noche te comprometerás con uno de ellos... **

- **¿Qué? - **preguntó sorprendida**- Yo no quiero casarme... soy joven, quiero disfrutar de la vida, viajar, conocer gente, no atarme a un hombre y tener hijos.- **dijo disgustada

**- Amy, estamos arruinados... es la única solución para nuestra familia ¿no lo entiendes? **

**- Tiene que haber otra... Por favor... **- dijo llorando

**- No la hay... Se hará lo que yo diga y punto, ahora secate esas lágrimas y baja, los invitados te esperan **

_Nunca antes había visto a su padre así, estaba disgustado, alterado y, sobre todo, nunca antes la había tratado así. Por muy mal que fuesen las cosas él siempre la hablaba con cariño, pero aquella noche comprendió que su destino le había jugado una mala pasada y que todos sus sueños se harían trizas de la mano de un hombre al que ella no amaba... _

_Cream fue a consolarla y, tras un rato, ambas bajaron por la larga escalinata que daba al salón.. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla, estaba realmente guapa, aunque por dentro su alma gritaba desesperada. Saludó a varios invitados, sin perder de vista a su padre, que hablaba con gente a lo lejos. Un joven hurón la invitó a bailar... ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar... Tras un rato, Cream la empezó a hacer señas desde un rincón, Amy se disculpó con el hurón y corrió junto a su amiga. _

**- Cream ¿qué sucede? -** preguntó Amy

**- ¿Te acuerdas del chico que nos encontramos ayer en Ashditu? **- hizo una pausa - **Me ha parecido verle **

**- ¿Estás segura? ¿Donde? **- preguntó curiosa

**- Allí, en el balcón** - señaló la conejita

**- Voy a ver, intenta distraer a mi padre **

_Amy caminó sigilosa hasta el balcón, allí estaba él... aunque esta vez iba vestido muy elegante, con traje negro y camisa blanca. Estaba de espaldas, mirando el enorme jardín que entre Cream, Vainilla y ella habían creado. Quería hablarle, aunque no sabía muy bien que decirle. Miró hacia el salón en busca de la ayuda de su amiga, pero esta estaba distrayendo a su padre. Amy decidió acercarse un poco más a él... _

**- Buenas noches, monsier** - saludó con educación

**- Buenas noches mademoiselle **- se dió la vuelta y besó su mano

**- ¿Vos no sois el caballero que me encontré ayer en Ashditu? **- preguntó

**- En efecto, así que vos sois entonces la hija del conde, un placer conoceros **

**- Por desgracia... No me digais que sois otro de esos cerdos que viene a intentar que me case con el... **- dijo resoplando

**- ¿Casarme, yo? En absoluto, no tengo el menor interés en usted **

- (enfadada) **¿Pues si no teneis interés en mi que haceis hablando conmigo? **

_Amy se dio la vuelta, humillada, para volver al salón y, quizá, hasta pedirle a alguno de los guardias que le echase a patadas de allí. El erizo negro sonrió divertido ante el cabreo de ella y la tomó por la mano, tirando de su cuerpo hacia él.. _

**- Perdone mi falta de delicadeza... quería decir que no tengo interés en casarme... soy demasiado joven... Y por lo que respecta a vos, no me hubiese colado en una fiesta así de no ser por algo.. **- dijo galante

**- Entonces... ¿habeis venido por mi? **- preguntó entre ruborizada y contenta

**- Ajá **- sonrió - **¿Me concedeis este baile? **

_Ella se agarró a su brazo y caminaron hasta la pista de baile, donde todos les miraron... Había muchas parejas, jóvenes y viejas. bailando... pero ninguna como la que ellos formaban. Bailaron durante un rato y después Amy le guió hasta el jardín, donde dieron un paseo.. _

**- Aún no me habeis dicho vuestro nombre... **- Dijo ella

**- Mi nombre es Shadow. Amy, ¿verdad? **

**- Si... -** suspiró de nuevo - **Es agradable conocer a un muchacho que no quiera desposarme a toda costa, aunque...** - comenzó a llorar

**- ¿Qué sucede? **

**- Esta es mi última noche... Mi padre quiere desposarme con alguien a quien nisiquiera conozco... Todos mis sueños se esfumaran... **

**- ¿Y cuales son vuestros sueños?**

** - Pensareis que estoy loca... pero quiero ver mundo, viajar, conocer gente... no se, salir de Edhany... **

**- ¿Qué pensariais si yo os dijese que puedo daros todo eso y más? **

**- ¿Más? **- se sorprendió ella

**- Si... Mi vida es muy solitaria, la gente no me comprende y tiende a apartarme...- dijo caminando - Cuando os vi en la ciudad pude percibir una sensación semejante en vos... por eso he venido... Podeis llamarle amor a primera vista o como deseeis, pero desde aquel momento mi corazón dio un vuelco... **

**- Shadow... eso mismo me sucedió a mi... Yo... **

_Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, él la sujetó por la cintura y la besó... Aquel era el primer beso para ella y el amor entre aquellos dos erizos surgió en aquel momento... Cream apareció entonces para avisarla de que su padre la estaba buscando, Amy resopló con fastidio y volvió dentro. Shadow las siguió dejando un poco de distancia... _

_En el palacio, Robert James Rose, sonreía feliz... Había conseguido el mejor trato de su vida, Sir Mighty de Redsliuth, un joven adinerado, había sido el elegido para casarse con su hija. Ahora solo faltaba presentarlos y que la boda se celebrase cuanto antes. Vainilla le miraba seria, indignada con el egoísmo que el conde estaba demostrando al sacrificar la felicidad de su única hija por su bienestar social, pero de nada servía ya... _

**- Hija mía, venid aquí **- la llamó - **Os presento a Sir Mighty de Redsliuth, vuestro futuro marido **

**- Es todo un honor conoceros **- dijo el armadillo besando la mano de Amy

**- Lo mismo digo... -** dijo cabizbaja

_Al poco, la fiesta terminó y los invitados fueron abandonando el palacio. Amy se fue corriendo a su habitación, tumbandose sobre su cama llorando desconsolada. Cream subió tras un rato y la eriza rosa se abrazó a ella. _

**- Amy, tengo una carta para vos... Me la ha dado el caballero de ojos rojos **- susurró

_Amy levantó la cabeza, mostrando aquellos ojos verdes hinchados de tanto llorar, y abrió veloz el sobre rojo que contenía aquel folio blanco... leyendo su contenido con rapidez... _

_" He visto la desdicha que os espera junto a ese armadillo al que nisiquiera conoceis... Vos no teneis la culpa de que vuestro padre haya arruinado vuestro buen apellido ni sois la solución a sus problemas... Tratad de hablar con él a ver si cambia de idea... De lo contrario, yo sigo dispuesto a hacer que vuestros sueños se cumplan... Os esperaré a las doce en punto en las escaleras del jardín" _

_Un halo de esperanza se dibujó en la cara de la eriza rosa que, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Cream, corrió al despacho de su padre. Este se estaba tomando otra copa más... otra de tantas, que trató de esconder cuando su hija entró en la habitación... _

**- Padre... no podeis obligarme a casarme con alguien a quien no amo **- dijo firme

-** Amy, ya hemos hablado de este tema... Os casareis con Sir Mighty y no hay más de que hablar **

**- NO! **- gritó ella

**- A mi no me levantais la voz... **- dijo dandole una bofetada

**- Sois un egoísta... un borracho egoísta... Me marcharé y no me volvereis a ver... lo juro **

_Salió de aquella habitación tan rápido como un rayo, dando un sonoro portazo. Se cruzó a Vainilla en el pasillo, pero no quiso hablar con ella, tampoco con Big. Recogió un poco su vestido para bajar las escaleras y corrió hasta el jardín, pero él no estaba allí... Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, apoyada sobre sus rodillas.. _

**- Os juro que no volvereis a llorar nunca...** -

**- ¿Shadow? ¿Sois vos? **

**- Si, soy yo... Decidme ¿quereis ser mi amor para toda la eternidad? **-

_Ella se levantó, al principio se sintió caer, pero se quedó tranquila al notar las fuertes manos de aquel erizo sujetando su cintura... Le miró a los ojos, en ellos veía la tranquilidad que le faltaba... _

**- Si, llevadme hasta mis sueños, sueños que compartiré con vos...** - dijo ella

**- Esto os dolerá un poquito, tened confianza y sujetaos fuerte a mi **

_Amy no entendía a que se refería Shadow, aunque rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y cerró los ojos mientras él la besaba en los labios, fueron unos cuantos besos cada cual más intenso que el anterior, en los que el corazón de Amy latía a mil por hora. Shadow fue bajando a besar su cuello, primero suaves besitos que fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que este tomó su verdadera forma... Amy, al sentir el dolor de los colmillos de él clavandose en su cuello quiso escapar, pero Shadow la tenía bien sujeta... Poco a poco fue rindiendose y el erizo negro pudo beber gran parte de la sangre que manaba por las venas de la dulce eriza rosa..._

_Poco a poco se fue agachando, depositándola con suavidad en el suelo, sin soltarla un momento. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien, la quería para él solo y, por tanto, no quería matarla, sino convertirla todavía en vida. Retiró sus colmillos de su cuello y se hizo un corte en una de sus muñecas..._

**- Amy, bebed... necesito que bebais mi sangre**

** - ¿Qué? **– preguntó ella sin comprender

** - Haced lo que os digo, tenemos poco tiempo**

_Incorporó la cabeza de ella e hizo que tomase su sangre... El sentimiento que Amy experimentó fue tremendamente extraño... se sentía viva... pero al mismo tiempo había muerto... Poco a poco sus colmillos fueron creciendo y los clavó con fuerza en la muñeca de Shadow, este la dejó y, tras un poco retiró su mano y la ayudó a levantarse..._

**- Sois... **- comenzó

**- Si, somos vampiros... **- terminó él

**- Por Caos... pensaba que solo se trataba de un mito popular y ahora yo...**

**- Ahora no teneis que rendir cuentas a nadie, tan solo disfrutar de vuestra vida eterna... ¿Quereis despediros de alguien?**

**- No, Vamonos... Llevadme con vos...**

_Se besaron de nuevo, con una pasión y una fuerza extraordinarias... No solo ahora era inmortal, sino que todas sus cualidades aumentaron sustancialmente... Fuerza inimaginable, velocidad sobrenatural, vida eterna... tan solo una pega... no volvería a ver brillar el sol..._

**- Amy!** – se oyo llamar

_La pareja se giro, viendo como una preocupada conejita descendia a toda velocidad por las escaleras, llegando poco despues a donde ellos estaban..._

**- ¿A donde vais? **– pregunto preocupada

**- No es de vuestra incumbencia... **– la paro Shadow

**- Ella es mi mejor amiga, claro que lo es **– rechisto

**- Cream, me marcho... Por favor, no habeis visto nada... **– hablo Amy por

**- Pero vuestro padre...**

**- Mi padre no me entiende... ahora tengo una nueva vida... y la oportunidad de cumplir mis sueños... no os preocupeis por mi...**

_Con aquellas palabras, tomo de nuevo la fria mano del erizo negro y, juntos, continuaron con el principio de su camino..._

_Pasó el tiempo, Robert Jamer Rose buscó a su hija desesperadamente, pero esta se había ido para siempre... dejando tan solo aquella mancha de sangre en las escaleras del jardín... Ninguno supo lo que le había pasado, simplemente la dieron por muerta y, en realidad, así lo estaba... Años después vió como la que fue su antigua casa era derrumbada en una cruel guerra y como los seres a los que había querido en vida perecían..._

_Amy y Shadow abandonaron el país años después, cuando se produjo una gran plaga de enfermedades en la zona y escaseaba la sangre en buen estado. Partieron a Ithalon, donde el arte renacentista del siglo XVI les embelesó. Después vivieron en Graechia y en Ingurmingan hasta que la venida de la edad moderna con la revolución industrial hizo que marchasen a Toyshika._


	2. Chapter 2 Una nueva vida

_Amy regresó a la mansión bastante desanimada, al parecer los habitantes de aquel pequeño país del este ya estaban prevenidos contra ellos, por lo que el alimento escaseaba. La intensa luz de las farolas dañaba sus ojos casi como si de la luz del sol se tratase, estaba hambrienta... _

_- ¿Qué tal ha ido la noche? - preguntó Shadow desde el sofá _

_- Horrible... estoy harta de este país... - suspiró ella _

_Amy, a pesar de tener más de 600 años, se había conservado con aquella apariencia de dulce muchacha de 18 años, su piel seguía rosada, aunque algo más pálida por la falta de alimento y aquellos ojos verdes seguían siendo el mejor cebo para sus víctimas. Shadow seguía a su lado, inseparable, cuidando de ella tal y como había prometido hacía años. Habían vivido muchas cosas juntos... visitado tantos lugares... el sueño de ella hecho realidad... _

_Pero su sed de sangre escaseaba en aquel país tan tecnológico... Amy abrió un par de botones de la parte inferior de su kimono rojo y se sentó encima de su compañero, besando su cuello con ternura para después abrazarle... A Shadow esto le resultaba tan excitante como el primer día y, simplemente, se dejó hacer... _

_- Shadow, dime una cosa... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos? - soltó ella _

_- Hmmm más o menos seis siglos.. ¿Por qué? _

_- ¿No crees que es hora de volver a casa? _

_- ¿Quieres volvera Edhany? - preguntó algo sorprendido _

_- Si... Cuando llegamos me gustaba esto pero ahora... no se, quiero algo más tranquilo... Aquí todos saben quienes somos _

_- Puede que tengas razón... Coge tus cosas, nos vamos - dijo con aquella inmaculada sonrisa _

_Amy le abrazó fuerte y le besó, acto seguido hizo sus maletas. Partieron aquella misma noche, no fue difícil encontrar quien les llevase.. pues Shadow se las ingenió para coaccionar a un piloto del ejército con amenazas de matar a su mujer y a sus dos hijas.. el perro, asustado accedió a llevarlos hasta Edhany, actual Green Hill. _

_Pese al paso de los años, no había cambiado mucho, Edhany, ahora llamado Green Hill seguía siendo aquel valle verde rodeado de montañas y con frondosos bosques, aunque su casa ya no estaba, el palacio había sido derruído en una de las guerras que asolaron el país y tan solo quedaban vestigios de lo que un día fue. Decidieron no quedarse allí, pues el pueblo era pequeño y había muy pocos habitantes, por lo que se fueron directos a Central City, una gran ciudad no muy lejana. En cuestión de unas pocas horas, Shadow ya había conseguido adquirir el ático del edificio más lujoso de la ciudad, por suerte, este tenía cristales tintados que no dejaban que la luz del sol entrase, por lo que no les haría daño. _

_- ¿Contenta? - preguntó el erizo negro _

_- Mucho, esto es realmente increíble, mucho mejor que Toyshika - dijo sonriente _

_- Gran ciudad, dos desconocidos, gente... hmmmm que pena que ya esté amaneciendo _

_- Ahora vamos a dormir, me muero de ganas por verlo todo _

_A Amy le encantaba explorar cada nueva ciudad en la que estaba, por eso, nada más anochecer salió a pasear. Lo primero que hizo fue comprarse ropa nueva, pues la que tenía estaba bastante anticuada. Después fue a una peluquería, pues ya se había cansado del moño con palillos, quería algo nuevo, algo... distinto... _

_Entró en una que tenía buen aspecto aunque un nombre un tanto extraño... "Venganza de amor". La atendía una sensual murciélago de ropajes ajustados. Nada más entrar ambas chicas se miraron, notando algo extraño. No había nadie, por lo que la atendió enseguida. _

_- Hola, bienvenida. Soy Rouge the bat- se presentó _

_- Amy, encantada _

_- Bien Amy, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacerte? _

_- Quiero un cambio, así que haz lo que quieras, algo a la moda - dijo con una sonrisa _

_Rouge no pudo evitar sentir el frío de su piel cuando le lavaba el pelo, al igual que la blancura de aquella sonrisa en la que resaltaban unos colmillos bastante afilados, por mucho que la eriza tratase de disimularlos. Una vez en el tocador, le cortó el pelo y comenzó a secarselo... _

_- Tu eres nueva por aquí ¿verdad? – preguntó interesada la murciélago _

_- Ajá, llegué ayer mismo - asintió desconfiada _

_- Se dice que entre Green Hill y Central City hay una especie de agujero místico que atrae a todo tipo de seres, pero me sorprende ver a vampiros por aquí _

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un vampiro? _

_- Digamos que tengo un sexto sentido para eso... - dijo misteriosa _

_Amy se fijó entonces... delante tenía un espejo... pero ella no se reflejaba en él... Se maldijo mil veces por su torpeza y planeó concienzudamente la muerte de aquella mujer... _

_- Si estás pensando en matarme, olvidalo... no podrías _

_- Lo se... Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que tu tampoco eres como los demás _

_- Vaya, eso si que me sorprende, no me esperaba que me descubrieses _

_- Es un poco obvio ¿no crees? Venganza de amor... ese medallón... saber que soy un vampiro... Hacía mucho que no veía a un demonio vengador _

_Desde ese momento hubo complicidad entre ellas... ambas compartían muchas cosas, aunque Rouge apenas tenía unos 200 años; aún así se hicieron buenas amigas. Aquella misma noche salieron a dar un paseo juntas... _

_- ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo me enamoré de un vampiro... aunque no funcionó bien... - contaba Rouge _

_- ¿Qué sucedió? _

_- Se llamaba Mike, era un neo-vampiro, apenas 60 años y se creía con derecho a ponerme los cuernos.. me enteré y un demonio vengador hizo que se cumpliesen mis deseos... después vio que yo tenía potencial y aquí me tienes... ¿Y tu estás sola o tienes a alguien? _

_- Tengo a alguien... Se llama Shadow, llevamos seis siglos juntos _

_- ¿Seis siglos? Eso ya casi es un matrimonio - bromeó - ¿Tu amo, verdad? _

_- Si... - miró al cielo... - Bueno Rouge, casi va a amanecer... ¿Nos vemos mañana? _

Mientras tanto…. En otro lugar…

_Otra vez se había quedado dormido... aunque esta vez nisiquiera había llegado a su cama... Por suerte vivía solo en aquella pequeña casita que su padre le había comprado, en el centro de Central City, muy cerca de la Universidad de Caskliom. Se duchó y se vistió a toda prisa y corrió hacia el aula 305 con el desayuno en la boca. Se sentó disimuladamente junto a su compañero, esperando que el profesor no se hubiese dado cuenta de su retraso... ___

_- Que agradable sorpresa que al final se haya decidido a honrarnos con su presencia, señor Speeder - Dijo el profesor __  
__  
__- Lo siento Profesor Robotnik, mi padre al teléfono, ya le conoce ___

_- Abra el libro por la página 512 y cierre la boca __  
__  
__Por suerte, su padre era una persona muy influyente en la ciudad aunque ultimamente se enfadaba con él por sus fiestas clandestinas y las múltiples quejas de sus profesores. Tenía 21 años, pero le fastidiaba tener que estudiar algo que no le gustaba solamente por capricho de sus progenitores. Su compañero de mesa, un zorro muy inteligente llamado Tails le miró con desaprobación... ___

_- Sonic, como sigas así vas a cabrear de verdad a tu padre... Y la última vez no te fue muy bien __  
__  
__- Lo siento Tails, no se que me pasa ultimamente... es como si corriese toda la noche por ahí y no duermo en mi cama, sino en el suelo. ___

_- A lo mejor es porque tienes mucho stress... Si quieres yo podría aliviartelo - Dijo Sally ___

_- Sally.. ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta de que paso de ti? - respondió bastante borde ___

_- Algún día dejarás de hacerlo Speeder, te lo aseguro - dijo indignada __  
__  
__Por mucho que lo intentase, Sonic nunca sería un chico normal... Su padre era un político muy importante y él y su madre viajaban constantemente. Había crecido solo aunque, por suerte, al mudarse a Green Hill había conocido a Miles, más conocido como Tails, su mejor amigo y ahora estaban en la universidad. Sonic era un erizo azul, buen físico y bastante atractivo que volvía locas a las chicas, sobre todo a una ardilla bastante suelta de bragas llamada Sally; pero a él no le interesaba nadie. Cada tarde, después de clase, entrenaba con su adorado equipo de football, en el que era el capitán; y más tarde iba a su casa. ___

_Pero todo su universo había cambiado hacía varias noches... Era invierno, mediados de enero; y Sonic volvía a casa de noche, el entrenamiento había sido duro y estaba bastante cansado. Llevaba el ipod con la música a tope, como siempre, por eso no oyó como algo se acercaba a él... hasta que sintió aquella presión cortante en su pierna y vió a aquel animal intentando comersele. Su primera reacción y, la más acertada, fue golpearle en la cabeza con su bolsa, haciendo que su atacante huyese corriendo. ___

_- Genial... - dijo notando la sangre brotar de su herida ___

_Las noches siguientes estaban confusas para él... ¿Qué le estaba pasando?_


	3. Chapter 3 Enemigos naturales

_Amy estaba encantada en aquella ciudad... Rouge y ella llevaban varias noches quedando y ahora eran muy amigas. En el fondo era lo que la eriza necesitaba... no estaba mal con Shadow, él la quería, la entendía mejor que nadie; pero en el fondo de su ser echaba de menos a Cream, pero ahora la tenía a ella... A la murciélago le pasaba algo similar, había perdido a su hermana hacía mucho tiempo... es el problema de la inmortalidad... sentencia a la soledad... _

_Shadow también había hecho amistades... no muy lejos de su casa había un elegante casino, allí conoció a Mephiles. Este era un erizo negro y azul, con un cierto parecido a él, aunque diferente en su ser... Mephiles era un demonio del ártico, capaz de controlar el agua y el hielo a su antojo y que se alimentaba de órganos, algo que a su compañero le parecía bastante desagradable.. _

_Eran ya las dos de la madrugada, Amy y Rouge caminaban tranquilas por el Chao Garden, un gran parque con un bosque en su interior y un lago donde reposaban algunos chaos que estaba en pleno corazón de Central City. _

**- No sabía que aquí hubiese todos esos seres... **- dijo Amy - **Luego seré yo la rara**

**- No eres rara, mi pequeña colmillitos, eres... especial **- bromeó Rouge

**- ¿Pequeña? ¿Yo? Si soy mayor que tú **- se quejó

**- Si, pero tu tienes la apariencia de una niña de 19 años y yo la de una de 24 **

**- Di lo que quieras, cuando me canse te morderé** - se rió - **Hablando de eso... tengo hambre **

**- Oh no... delante mía no lo harás... Mike era asqueroso, se ponía todo lleno de sangre y hasta salpicaba **

**- Yo no mancho, verás... **

_No muy lejos de allí había una equidna de piel blanca dando de comer a las palomas, parecía triste, aún así Amy se acercó y se sentó a su lado mientras Rouge miraba atenta desde un pequeño puentecito. La equidna no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada ante aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, esa era su arma secreta... Instantes después, estaba mordiendo su cuello. Una vez llena, se pasó la lengua por los labios y volvió con la murciélago. _

**- Eres la vampiresa más limpia de todo Mobius **- dijo impresionada

**- Lo se..** - dijo con una sonrisa -** ¿Qué es aquello?**

_A lo lejos se veía una gran sombra corriendo a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban ellas. No les dio tiempo a apartarse antes de que aquel animal se les lanzase encima, era un lobo enorme de color azul. Rouge logró escapar de sus garras, pero Amy seguía debajo suya, forcejeando con él... La vampiresa clavó sus ojos en los ojos de aquel ser y este se quedó inmóvil encima suya... momento que esta aprovechó para darle una patada y lanzarlo lejos. Shadow llegó en aquel momento y el atacante escapó._

**- ¿Qué era eso? **- dijo levantándose

**- Un licántropo** - Dijo Shadow - **Estamos en luna llena**

**- Amy ¿estás bien?** - preguntó Rouge

_Tenía la ropa rasgada y arañazos por todo su cuerpo, además de una gran rama clavada en su estómago. Se sentía mareada... no le dolía nada pero su nivel de sangre bajaba vertiginosamente debido a aquella herida... necesitaba comer algo ya... Shadow le sacó la rama y puso la mano sobre la herida, curando esta al instante._

**- Estoy... mareada...** - dijo Amy

**- Eres inmortal, pero si pierdes sangre pasa esto... **- explicó el erizo acogiéndola en sus brazos- **Volvamos a casa**

**- ... -**

_Llegó el amanecer y, con los primeros rayos del sol, Sonic recuperó su forma habitual. Por fin entendía lo que le pasaba... era un licántropo... aquel animal que le había mordido lo había infectado y ahora era uno de ellos... Su mente trataba de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, su conciencia no podría soportar el haber matado a alguien... Entonces recordó aquellos ojos verdes..._

_Era jueves, por la tarde fue a entrenar y después fue a casa, con su amigo Tails. Estaba bastante pensativo, decaído, algo que no era normal en él.. _

**- Sonic, ¿qué te pasa? **- preguntó Tails preocupado

**- Es algo... difícil de explicar... **

**- Inténtalo...** - animó el zorro

**- Verás, no se si me creerás, pero hace tres noches me mordió un animal y bueno... me he convertido en uno... **- dijo agachando la cabeza

**- ¿ Eres un erizo lobo? **- preguntó Tails asombrado

**- Si... **- dijo vergonzoso Sonic

_Se esperaba cualquier prueba de que se equivocaba por parte de Tails, sin embargo, su amigo se quedó embobado mirándole. Sonic arqueó una ceja y el zorro buscó algo en su ordenador... _

**- Nunca te conté esto porque pensaba que te reirías de mi...** - comenzó. -** Estamos asentados sobre una especie de vórtice místico... aquí se han dado casos de acontecimientos sobrenaturales e, incluso, pre-apocalípticos. Hay bibliografía sobre la existencia de cientos de seres extraños... **

**- Tails ¿estás hablando en serio? **- Preguntó confuso

**- Siiii! Y tu eres un werehog.. es ... asombroso **

**- Uffff **- respiró aliviado - **Al menos me crees y tengo alguien que me ayude... **

**- Sonic, ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo... Y ahora, dime que es lo que te pasa **

_El erizo suspiró bastante aliviado. Tails tenía una confianza ciega en él y, desde siempre, se lo habían contado todo y la existencia de aquel secreto no la hubiese podido resistir mucho tiempo. Por suerte, el zorro parecía ser un experto en el tema y entre ambos seguro encontrarían una cura... _

**_- _Ayer ataqué a una chica... y creo que... **- confesó

**- Por Caos... no me digas que tú... **

**- No lo sé... **

**- Podemos mirar el periódico... ¿Como era? **- Dijo Tails tratando de tranquilizarle

**- No lo se... solo me fije en sus ojos... eran preciosos... de un color verde esmeralda...- **recordó

**- Aquí no dice nada sobre la muerte de nadie, quizás se haya salvado** - Dijo con una breve sonrisa

**- Ojalá... **

_Ambos se pasaron la semana siguiente revisando el periódico, pero ni una sola noticia acerca de la muerte de una joven.. Sonic se quedó más tranquilo... y Tails le facilitó varias páginas de información sobre su nuevo ser... Luna llena... cuatro noches al mes... _

_Al día siguiente estaba mejor... Shadow se había encargado de interceptar una entrega de sangre al Hospital y se había traído varios litros de la mejor, por lo que no tardó nada en mejorar su estado. El erizo negro la miró con preocupación... _

**- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Shadow? **- preguntó intrigada

**- Podías haber muerto... **

**- Estoy muerta... ¿recuerdas? **- dijo irónica

**- Me refiero a que pudiste haber desaparecido para siempre... **- hizo una pausa - **Amy, desde nuestro principio fuimos superiores a los demás, la gente siempre nos tuvo respeto hasta que aparecieron ellos... **

**- ¿Ellos? **

**- Si, el primer licántropo salió del vientre de una loba mordida por un vampiro... Cuando Licantrus, que así se llamaba, se enteró de quien había matado a su madre le buscó por todas partes hasta destrozarle, poco después emprendió una guerra contra nosotros... Por el día son seres normales, pero durante cuatro noches al mes, las de luna llena, se convierten en animales salvajes con ansias de carne y venganza. **

**- Pero…. Son solo cuatro noches… ¿no?** – preguntó curiosa

**- No te fíes…. La mitología popular dice eso…. Pero, realmente, no hay mucha información sobre ellos…. Se dice que durante eclipses totales de luna o por causas aisladas pueden mostrar su verdadera forma. Recuerda que tu eres una vampiresa todo el tiempo, ellos pueden ser cualquiera, por muy normales que aparenten.. y son muy peligrosos… **

**- Osea... que si me vuelvo a cruzar con un licántropo mejor matarlo antes de que él me mate a mi...** - razonó ella

**- Exacto** - sonrió -** Me encanta lo inteligente que eres **- dijo besándola


	4. Chapter 4 Segundo encuentro

Tsubasa ^^ me preguntaste que era un demonio vengador.. te explico... Los demonios vengadores son seres, con apariencia normal salvo porq poseen la inmortalidad. Viven en la superficie, entre la gente y su funcion es la venganza... Normalmente los demonios vengadores aparecen en casos de infidelidad o malos tratos y castigan al infiel o maltratador... de ahí que el negocio de Rouge se llame "Venganza de amor". Ella era humana hasta hace unos 100 años, que su novio, el vampiro, la engañó... y un demonio vengador acudió en su ayuda... viendo que la murcielago tenia potencial para ser uno de ellos la convirtió... (Espero que lo hayas entendido, es complicado jaja)

Bueno.. aquí os dejo el capitulo 4 ^^ Nos vamos de fiesta :D

_La semana siguiente se organizaba una fiesta en la universidad a la que iba Sonic. Por despiste de la directiva y falta de presupuesto, no se pudo alquilar un local a tiempo así que la tuvieron que organizar en el gimnasio. Sally y su mejor amiga, Bunnie; fueron las encargadas de dirigirlo todo. En un par de días todo quedó decorado con copos de nieve y estrellas de hielo, con finas cortinillas en el techo para simular niebla y pequeñas estrellitas colgantes. _

**- Wow Sally, ha quedado precioso** - comentó Bunnie

**- Lo se... esta fiesta de invierno será muy especial, cueste lo que cueste conseguiré que Speeder se fije en mi **- dijo la ardilla

**- ¿Tienes ya el vestido? **

**- Si, ya pueden todos irse comprando baberos... los van a necesitar** - dijo riendo

**- No lo dudo, vamos a arrasar! **- dijo Bunnie emocionada

Una semana después...

_Por fin llegó el día de la fiesta, sábado noche. Sonic y Tails se habían puesto de traje y caminaban hacia la fiesta, no es que tuviesen muchas ganas de ir, pero la asistencia era casi obligatoria. Nada más entrar, Sally agarró el brazo del erizo azul y lo sacó a bailar. La ardilla lucía un descarado vestido rojo y se había coronado a si misma como reina de la fiesta. Sonic no tuvo más remedio que bailar con ella un rato, mientras Tails lo hacía con Bunnie... _

_Rouge la había convencido para ir a una fiesta. Hacía muchos años que Amy no salía simplemente a divertirse, pero aquella noche su amiga la arregló para que luciese preciosa, incluso parecía estar viva... La eriza y la murciélago entraron en el gimnasio de la universidad y automáticamente todas las miradas se posaron en ellas... Rouge llevaba un vestido ajustado azul celeste, mientras que Amy había optado por uno en granate y negro, largo aunque con un sensual escote. _

**- Bueno Amy, vamos a ver como se lo pasan los jóvenes del siglo XXI **- bromeó Rouge

**- La verdad es que la fiesta no tiene mala pinta, nada que ver con las aburridas fiestas de mi padre y la música es mucho mejor que en Toyshika **

**- Ahora solo falta que alguien nos invite a bailar y recuerda, esta noche eres una persona normal** - dijo guiñando un ojo

**- Uys, ahí viene la primera víctima** - bromeó Amy

_Un equidna rojo se acercó a ellas e invitó a Rouge a bailar, Amy asintió y la murciélago y él se fueron al centro de la pista. La eriza caminó hacia donde estaban las bebidas y probó un poco de ponche, no era igual que la sangre, pero no estaba malo. _

_Sally no pudo evitar fijarse en la recién llegada…. Nunca la había visto y el hecho de ver que era guapa la enfureció todavía más…. Los chicos la miraban y estaban dejando de prestarle la atención…. Soltó a Sonic y fue veloz junto a su grupo de amigas…. _

_El erizo azul volvió con su amigo, que se había quedado mirando a la chica nueva…. Sonic lo hizo también…. Cuando ella se giró, el no pudo evitar fijarse en aquellos ojos…. _

**- Es…. Es ella….- **tartamudeó

**- ¿Ella? ¿Quién? **– Preguntó el zorro

**- La chica de la que te hablé…. Es ella….**

**- ¿Estás seguro? **

**- Completamente. **

**- Pues ve… y háblale… **

**- Pe… pe…. Pero... ¿qué le digo? **

_El zorro le dio un fuerte empujón…. No tenía ya otro remedio que ir con ella… Realmente era aquella chica... pero ¿qué decirle? _

**- Ho... hola... - saludó - El ponche no es que sepa muy bien, con un poco más de alcohol estaría mejor **- dijo Sonic

**- Tampoco es que esté malo, simplemente no es lo mío **

**- Tengo la sensación de que no nos conocemos, ¿estudias aquí? **- preguntó

**- No... Acabo de mudarme... **

**- ¿Y piensas estudiar aquí?** – interrogó

_Notó que ella se sintió un poco agobiada, por eso decidió no presionarla… Quería saberlo todo sobre ella…. pero aquella no era la forma… _

**- Perdona mis modales…. Es que no solemos ver a chicas como tú por aquí….** – corrigió

**- ¿Cómo yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial? **– Preguntó nerviosa – _(joder… no me digas que sabe lo mío)_ –pensó

**- Pues… eres preciosa…. **– se puso un poco colorado

_Si sus mejillas pudiesen tornarse rojas... seguramente lo hubiesen hecho…. Sin embargo, su tez quedó igual ante aquel piropo…. Realmente aquel chico le agradaba…. _

**- Soy un grosero…. Diciéndote todo esto y sin ni siquiera presentarme…. Me llamo Sonic** – dijo tímidamente

**- Mi nombre es Amy **

**- Encantado** - besó su mano – **Y dime, Amy, ¿te apetece bailar? **

_Amy asintió y el erizo la llevó hasta la pista de baile. Una vez allí puso las manos alrededor de su cintura y comenzaron a bailar suavemente, al ritmo de la música que sonaba... Todo el mundo les miraba, preguntándose quien era ella para que alguien dejase de lado a la chica más popular de la ciudad... Sally estaba furiosa... Ashura, un erizo verde y negro bastante macarra, se acercó riendo a ellas, le encantaba burlarse de Sally Acorn y era la oportunidad perfecta..._

**- Vaya Sally, parece que todos tus esfuerzos solo han servido para que la chica rosa se lleve a Speeder** - bromeó Ashura

**- Cállate de una vez y vuelve al agujero del que has salido** - gritó la ardilla

**- ¿Quién se cree esa que es? **- Preguntó Bunnie

**- No lo solo me quita a Sonic, sino que encima viene a MI fiesta más guapa que yo... se va a enterar... **- gritó

**- Sally ¿qué vas a hacer?**

**- Ya lo verás...**

_Caminó furiosa hasta la pista de baile, llegando hasta donde ellos estaban... _

**- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?** - gritó Sally

**- Sally, esta es Amy, es nueva en la ciudad... **- presentó Sonic

**- Me da igual quien sea... esta es mi fiesta y quiero que se vaya!**

**- No hace falta que te pongas así... **- intervino Tails

**- Eh, tu...¿estás sorda? He dicho que te largues** - repitió

_Amy, harta de la escenita que la ardilla estaba montando, clavó sus ojos en los de ella , haciendo que se esta estremeciese de miedo y se echase atrás... _

**- ¿Como dices?** - dijo con voz serena..

**- Na... nada... ya me iba... Que tengáis buena noche... **- dijo yéndose rápidamente

_Sonic volvió a poner sus brazos en la cintura de ella y continuaron bailando..._

**- Disculpa a mi amiga... es un poco...**

**- No te preocupes... suelo causar sentimientos así...** - bromeó

_El resto de la noche lo pasaron tranquilos, bailando. Cuando terminó la última canción, la eriza rosa, se disponía a irse, pero él sujetó su brazo…_

**- Estás helada... **- observó

**- Si... suelo estarlo.. Tengo mala circulación...**

**- ¿Volveré a verte?** - preguntó

**- Puede...**

**- ¿Cuando?**

**- No lo sé... - **miró a Rouge - **He de irme...**

_Las dos se fueron rápidamente... una vez fuera del campus, caminaron lento..._

**- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? **- preguntó Rouge

**- No ha estado mal la noche, aunque...**

**- Me lo imagino... tienes hambre...** - bromeó la murciélago

(jajajaja me encanta la última frase de Rouge... )


	5. Chapter 5 Y surgió

Aquí os dejo el capitulo 5 ^^ comenzamos con algo de romance ^^

_Pasaron dos largas semanas hasta que volvió a verla... Había ido al cine con Tails a ver una película de terror y al salir se habían separado... Caminaba por el Chao Garden cuando la vio sentada encima de uno de los puentecitos de madera. Estaban ya en febrero, pero aún así, el frio no había remitido. Le extrañó verla allí y, sobre todo, que no hubiese muerto congelada. Decidió acercarse a ella..._

**- Me sorprende encontrarte aquí... - **dijo

**- Me gusta pasear de noche - **dijo ella bajándose

**- ¿No tienes frío? **

**- No, esto es calentito - **dijo abriendo un poco su chaqueta

_Toco un poco el material, tenía razón, aquella chaqueta parecía fina, pero por dentro mantenía el calor. Asintió con la cabeza y ella sonrió... _

**- Las chicas soleis ser frioleras, por eso me extrañaba - **reconoció

**- Yo no soy como las demás... **

**- Lo se, por eso estoy aquí... - **ella le miró confusa **- Cuando te vi noté algo extraño en ti, algo que me decía que tenía que volver a verte... **

**- Vamos Sonic... soy mayor que tú... no me vengas con historias para niñitas - **bromeó

**- ¿Mayor? Lo dudo... Tu tendrás unos 18 o 19.. y yo tengo 23 **

**_- (yo tengo 634 años, mira tu que gracia)_ - **pensó ella** - Vale, aún así no me creo esas cosas... **

**- Pues deberías... - **hizo una pausa** - ¿Tienes hambre? **

**- No, acabo de cenar - **dijo recordando el sabor de la sangre** - Pero si quieres podemos dar un paseo **

**- Por mi perfecto... - **dijo él con una sonrisa

_Caminaron por todo el parque, disfrutando de la noche a la tenúe luz de las lamparitas que alumbraban aquel lugar. Los chaos dormían tranquilos, al calorcito de la pequeña casita que el alcalde les había mandado construír y Amy y Sonic charlaban de un poco de todo..._

**- Como seguramente sepas ya, soy el hijo de Frank Speeder, el político... **

**- La verdad es que no me entero de nada de la política, lo siento - **reconoció ella

**- No lo sientas... es mejor, creeme. Odio a la gente que me habla solamente por mi padre. Se me exige demasiado solo por ello... yo no soy él y debería poder hacer lo que quisiese... **

**- Se lo que es... mi padre siempre fue un hombre cariñoso... Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y el me trataba bien, pero empezó a gastarse nuestro dinero y bueno... luego quería que yo lo arreglase, sacrificando mi felicidad... y me negué... **

**- ¿Y qué hiciste? **

**- Me fui... **

**- ¿Y él? **

**- Murió hace tiempo... - **Sonic se puso serio **- No me compadezcas, ya apenas le recuerdo. **

_Continuaron hablando de sus vidas, Sonic ocultando su secreto y Amy... bueno, tratando de inventarse una historia de alguien de 19 años, aunque manteniendo su forma de ser... Poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta de las muchas cosas que tenían en común... Pasaron horas hablando, sentados en los columpios del parque, hasta que Amy miró el cielo... _

**- Ya va a amanecer... - **dijo con voz entrecortada

**- Si, un precioso amanecer **

**- Yo... he de irme... **

**- ¿Ya? ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? **

**- No... Sonic... no estoy sola... - **reconoció** - Si quieres nos vemos mañana... **

**- Está bien... **

_Se quedó allí sentado, contemplando como ella se marchaba rápidamente, minutos después salía el sol... Llegó justo a tiempo... Shadow entraba en casa instantes después y se metía en la cama, abrazándola.. _

**- ¿Qué tal la noche? - **preguntó Shadow

**- Bien, en el parque como siempre ¿Y tú? **

**- Pues no muy bien, aquí escasea el negocio así que tengo que volver a Toyshika a resolver un par de asuntillos... - **dijo preocupado

**- ¿Y yo? **

**- Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas, yo seguiré pagando esto ¿te parece bien? **

**- Si... aunque te voy a echar de menos **

**- Y yo a ti... - **dijo besandola

_Dos días sin verla... se estaba volviendo loco... Necesitaba hacerlo... Estaba todavía más apático que antes... hasta el punto en que la preocupación de Tails iba en aumento... _

**- Sonic, no soporto verte así... ¿qué es lo que pasa? **

**- Me gusta esa chica, Tails... demasiado... **

**- ¿Quién? ¿Amy? **

**- Si... Es algo muy raro.. apenas he tenido roce con ella pero es como si la conociese de toda la vida **

**- ¿Ella lo sabe? - **preguntó el zorro

**- No... Creo que tiene a alguien... yo... **

**- Sonic, hablalo con ella... si ella siente lo mismo dejará a la otra persona... El no ya lo tienes... ahora busca el si **

**- Puede que tengas razón - **admitió

_Quería verla... la cuestión era como o donde encontrarla. Por suerte, Tails era todo un genio y recordó a la chica con la que había ido a la fiesta, encontrando la peluquería donde ella trabajaba. El erizo no se lo pensó dos veces y fue hasta allí... _

**- Hola, ¿desea algo? - **preguntó la murciélago

**- No se si me recuerdas... la fiesta de la Universidad.. bailé con una amiga tuya... - **comenzó

**- Y quieres encontrarla ¿verdad? **

**- Si... ¿Podrías decirme donde? **

**- Mira... ehmmm **

**- Sonic - **se apresuró a decir él

**- Mira Sonic... no es por mal, pero ella... no es para ti **

**- Se que tiene a alguien, solo quiero decirle lo que siento **

**- Oh Oh... Te gusta... - **dijo mordiendose el labio **- Puedes decirselo, pero no creo que tengais futuro juntos... **

**- Tu no puedes saberlo... Por favor, solo dale esta carta... **

**- Está bien... **

_Shadow se marchó al anochecer a Toyshika, junto a su amigo Mephiles. Rouge fue hasta su casa, era luna llena y, tanto Shadow como ella, la habían aconsejado que se quedase tranquila en casa. La murciélago traía un par de películas y una neverita con sangre y algo de comer para ella. Después de cenar se sentaron en el sofá a ver una película. Cuando terminó, Rouge recordó la carta, aunque primero quiso investigar un poco el tema... _

**- Amy... hoy ha venido a preguntarme por ti un tal Sonic, ¿te suena? **

**- Si, bailé con él en la fiesta y le he visto un par de veces - **reconoció

**- ¿Lo has visto un par de veces y sigue vivo? Me sorprende **

**- No se, a él no me dan ganas de ... bueno, ya sabes... **

**- ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros? **

**- Nooo! ¿pero qué dices? - **se molestó **- Somos amigos, simplemente **

**- Me ha dado esto para ti... - **dijo dandole la carta

_Amy la abrió con cautela y la leyó... _

_**" No se que hago escribiendote, ni siquiera se si entiendes mi letra... La cuestión es que, no se porque, pero necesito verte. Siento como si hubiese algo místico entre nosotros y una necesidad extraña. Se que apenas nos conocemos, pero me gustas... se que estás con alguien, pero al menos dejame ser tu amigo... Mi teléfono es ... xxxxxxxxx" **_

_Cuando terminó se quedó muy pensativa, Rouge le arrebató la carta y la leyó también, esperando después alguna reacción por parte de la eriza rosa, pero no la hubo... _

**- ¿Y bien? - **preguntó la murciélago

**- Yo... no se que decir.. - **dijo pensativa** - Quizá debería hablar con él... **

**- Pero cuando pase la luna llena - **Recalcó Rouge

_Por fin terminó la luna llena... Sonic despertó por la mañana más animado, aquellas cuatro noches sin verla habían sido duras, aunque también se alegrase de no haberla cruzado por temor a dañarla. Fue corriendo hasta la universidad, todo el mundo se sorprendió de que llegase puntual, cosa muy extraña en él... Se sentó junto a su amigo Tails esperando a que empezase la clase del Profesor Robotnik. Sally se acercó a él.. _

**- Quiero que sepas que todavía sigo enfadada por el plantón que me diste en la fiesta de invierno.. - **comenzó** - Aunque estoy dispuesta a perdonarte si este sábado vienes conmigo a la inauguración del Thyxis **

**- ¿Thyxis? - **preguntó curioso

**- Si, es un nuevo local de copas, se dice que van a llevar a grupos musicales y que Dj's de todo el planeta pincharan allí... Bueno.. ¿vendrás? **  
**- Dejame pensarlo... ya te diré algo después **

_Estuvo todo el día dandole vueltas a la cabeza... ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir con Sally y salir con ella de una buena vez o esperar a que Amy diese señales de vida? Una parte de él le decía lo primero... al fin y al cabo Sally era la chica más popular de la ciudad, de familia acomodada y estaba loquita por él desde hacía tiempo mientras que de Amy apenas sabía nada, pero le fascinaba tanto como le molestaba aquel misterio que la rodeaba y no verla le carcomía por dentro... _

_Estaba a punto de decirle que si a Sally cuando vibró su movil en el bolsillo... "Nuevo mensaje recibido". Por un instante pensó en continuar y leerlo después pero, finalmente, sacó su teléfono y leyó el sms... "Hola Sonic, soy Amy.. ¿Te apetece quedar mañana por la noche?". Se apresuró en responder y volvió a guardar su móvil... _

**- Lo siento Sally, tengo una invitación mejor... Nos vemos en el Thyxis **

-

_Había quedado con él en la esquina de su calle, la había invitado a un nuevo local y estuvo un poco indecisa en que ponerse. Finalmente optó por un vestido corto y asimétrico negro con unas botas altas y abrigo del mismo color. Él la esperaba impaciente, se moría de ganas de abrazarla, pero consiguió controlarse a si mismo para no hacerlo. _

**- ¿No se enfadará tu pareja por que vengas conmigo? - **preguntó

**- Él no está... ha salido de viaje... Además soy mayorcita para hacer lo que quiero... **

**- Me quedo más tranquilo entonces **

_Caminaron hasta el Thyxis, era un local moderno, decorado en tonos negros con toques de colores cantosos. En la parte de abajo había una gran barra, asientos y pista de baile con escenario, en el piso de arriba había sillones y los baños. Nada más entrar, se acercaron hasta la barra; allí se encontraron a Tails... _

**- Hola Tails! - **saludó el erizo** - Amy, este es mi mejor amigo - **presentó

**- Encantado de conocerte, Amy - **saludó el zorro

**- Igualmente - **Dijo ella con una sonrisa

**- Sonic, como Sally te vea te volverá loco... - **advirtió el zorro

**- Pues tendré cuidado para que no lo haga **

_La cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la pista de baile, bailaron durante un rato y después pidieron algo de beber y se sentaron en los sillones más apartados de todo... Allí nadie los encontraría, y menos Sally... _

**- Me da la sensación de que te escondes... - **Dijo ella** - Esa tal Sally ¿Es tu novia? **

**- No, es una pesada que está detrás mía... **

**- Ajá... pues da otra impresión, pobre... podría estar... celosa **

**- ¿Y tu novio qué? - **se rebotó un poco **- ¿Existe acaso? Por que yo nunca le he visto **

_La expresión de ella cambió ante aquel comentario... No solo Shadow la había dejado sola, sino que encima aquel erizo azul se lo recordaba de aquella forma irónica. Amy se levantó y cogió su chaqueta sin decir una sola palabra.. aquello le había dolido, mucho además... Sonic salió tras ella pero tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con Sally, que lo agarró y se lo llevó directo a la pista de baile _****

**- ******

_Corrió hasta aquel lugar... ya no quedaba nada.. tan solo ruinas de lo que un día hubo allí.. Un castillo medio derruido y un par de estatuas de aquel jardín que tanto había cuidado... Se apoyó en uno de los muros que antes formaban aquel suntuoso salón y cerró los ojos... recordando a cada una de las personas que había perdido... _

**- ¿Qué me está pasando? Yo no era así yo... yo... no se si quiera seguir aquí...**__


	6. Chapter 6 Sed de amor

Bueno... ahora empezamos con la parte Sonamy ^^. Aunque, sinceramente prefiero el Shadamy... aunque hay que me pegaba más así la historia ^^

_...__...__...__...__..._

_Había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra... la llamó mil veces pero no contestó durante varios días.. hasta formar semanas….. y estas formaron un mes…. Rouge tampoco sabía nada de ella y empezó a preocuparse, aquello no era normal en Amy. Cuando cerró la peluquería fue directa a casa de su amiga. La encontró tirada en el sofá, con la piel casi blanca y sus ojos apagados... Amy quiso levantarse pero no tenía fuerzas... Rouge corrió preocupada hasta ella... _

**- ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? - **preguntó nerviosa la murciélago

**- Nada... - **susurró

**- Amy, llevas días sin beber... Mírate... pareces un zombie más que un vampiro..**

**- Me siento tan sola... Shadow lleva casi dos meses fuera y yo... echo de menos cosas...**

**- ¿Y que hay de Sonic? Ese chico está loquito por ti... **

**- El otro día me hicieron daño sus palabras...además...**

**- Además nada... Está arrepentido... - **hizo una pausa **- Amy, quizás no sea mala idea que estuvieses más con él... intentalo, creo que te vendrá bien despejarte un poco**

**- ¿Tu crees? - **dijo un poco más animada

**- Si, no seas tonta... Te hace falta cariño y él quiere dartelo... Tienes una vida eterna, empieza a aprovecharla - **dijo abrazandola **- Y ahora bebe algo, por favor **

_Rouge le trajo un par de bolsitas de sangre y ella se las tomó con calma... en cuestión de minutos recuperó su fuerza y su tono rosado, después llamó a Sonic y quedaron en el Chao Garden... El primer momento fue incómodo, se saludaron y comenzaron a caminar en silencio... fue él quien rompió aquel hielo... _

_- _**Siento lo que te dije el otro día, no quería lastimarte - **se disculpó

**- Estoy sola Sonic, Shadow no está y lo único que me queda es Rouge... Echo de menos muchas cosas de mi pasado que ya no están... y es... doloroso...**

**- ¿Shadow? – **preguntó él

**- Si….. el es… bueno….**

**- Ah… entiendo….. – **hizo una pausa **- ¿Qué clase de persona es para dejarte aquí sola? – **dijo furioso

**- Tiene sus motivos… - **respondió seria

**- Amy, se que esto es una locura, pero me gustaría que confiases en mi, quiero ayudarte a estar bien..**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Pensarás que estoy loco, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti**

**- Sonic... - **dijo confusa

**- Shhhh, no digas nada... - **susurró

_El erizo acarició la mejilla de ella, para después atraerla hacia él y besarla... fue un beso corto pero intenso... Cuando se separaron él esperó una mala reacción por su parte, pero ella se quedó muy quieta, repasando lo que acababa de suceder... Sonic quiso que la tierra se abriese en aquel momento y se lo tragase pero, en lugar de eso, algo les atacó... Era un vampiro vestido de jugador de hockey, muy musculoso y protegido con aquel uniforme. Sonic trató de proteger a Amy, pero el tipo le dejó inconsciente de un placaje y se fue directo a por ella... _

**- ¿Donde crees que vas? - **preguntó Amy con seriedad

**- A devorarte, preciosa - **dijo el vampiro

**- ¿Tú? ¿A mi? - **dijo irónica** - Llegas varios siglos tarde... ¿no crees? **

**- No trates de engañarme, estoy deseando probar tu piel jugosita**

**- Por lo visto eres mucho más estúpido de lo que crees si no sabes quien soy **

_Amy dejó ver su otra cara... al igual que sus afilados colmillos de vampiresa... El vampiro retrocedió un poco, sorprendido, pero ella no le dejó escapar... Odiaba el comportamiento muchos vampiros, prepotentes y sin respeto por la comida ajena.. Ella era de una buena y antigua raza de vampiros, sin embargo aquel era un neo-vampiro, mucho más estúpidos e indiscretos que los demás... también más enclenques, por lo que no fue difícil hacer que se conviertiese en polvo. Amy se tiró en el suelo, junto al erizo azul y escondió las pocas joyas que llevaba, para simular un robo... _

_Sonic recuperó la consciencia y vio a aquella eriza rosa a su lado en el suelo. Se levantó y rápidamente comprobó si ella estaba bien, pues parecía asustada... La ayudó a levantarse y la abrazó... _

**- ¿Estás bien? - **preguntó él

**- Si... me ha robado y se ha ido corriendo, pero no me ha hecho nada - **dijo ella más tranquila **- ¿Me acompañas a casa?**

**- Si, claro **

_La acompañó hasta la puerta de aquel edificio, en sumo silencio, ambos pensando todavía en aquel beso... Amy se negaba a si misma que le había gustado y Sonic se maldecía por dentro por haber seguido sus instintos... Su despedida fue rápida... "Hasta mañana"._

_...__...__...__...__..._

_Ya eran varias las semanas que quedaban seguido en aquel parque, disfrutando de la luz de la luna y de las estrellas. La primavera había traído unas más agradables temperaturas, cosa que se agradecía bastante. Ambos estaban bien el uno con el otro... los besos aumentaban cada noche, al principio como un juego, pero para ella estaba dejando de serlo...y para él nunca lo fue... _

**- Rouge... creo que me estoy enamorando de Sonic... - **reconoció ella

**- ¿Y cual es el problema? Te veo mucho mejor de ánimos, te sienta bien **

**- ¿Y si Shadow vuelve? **

**- Amy, lleva tres meses fuera... no se si volverá... - **dijo pensativa

**- Quizás esté muerto y yo aquí esperando... **

**- Aprovecha el momento entonces **

**- ¿Debería contarle mi secreto? - **preguntó confusa

**- Todavía no, espera un poco más **

**- ¿Y si quiere verme de día? **

_Rouge puso cara de circunstancias... esa era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta... Nadie se esperaba que una vampiresa se enamorase de un humano y, menos todavía que tuviesen una relación, o algo en proceso. La cabeza de Amy no dejaba de dar vueltas con aquello mientras acudía al parque.. quería dar un paso más, pero no sabía como debía hacerlo... _

**- Hola Sonic... - **saludó seca

**- Amy, ¿qué pasa? No tienes buena cara **

**- Quiero hablar contigo - **dijo Amy** - ¿Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? **

**- Vale, te sigo **

_No le gustaba aquella noche, parecía que iba a llover y el ambiente estaba muy pesado, ni siquiera tenía hambre... Lo dudó un instante pero, finalmente, le condujo hasta su casa. Sonic la siguió en silencio, admirando la grandiosidad de aquel ático cuando entraron. Ella cerró la puerta del balcón y se sentó en el sofá, él la imitó.. _

**- Sonic... yo... **

**- ¿Qué es lo que pasa , Amy? **

**- Llevamos un tiempo conociendonoso y bueno.. ahora estamos jugando a un juego que... **

**- Si no te gusta volvemos como antes y ya está.. - **interrumpió él

**- Dejame terminar... - **pidió **- Sonic, me gustas y bueno.. creo que yo también me estoy enamorando de ti... **

**- ¿En serio? - di**jo sorprendido

**- Si, y quiero más... **

**- ¿Y Shadow? - **preguntó

**- ¿Qué más da Shadow? Se trata de tu y yo... O lo tomas o lo dejas - **dijo algo borde

**- Lo tomo... - **dijo con una sonrisa

_Amy sonrió tímidamente mientrás él la abrazaba, para luego besarla. Los besos fueron subiendo de tono y él se puso sobre ella, acariciando su suave pelo mientras continuaba besando sus labios. En un momento que se separaron ambos abrieron los ojos, quedandose él inmerso en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda... _

**- Tus ojos... son hipnotizantes... - **susurró

**- Son normales... **

**- Son preciosos... como tú... - **dijo besandola de nuevo

**- Sonic ¿quieres pasar la noche aquí? - **preguntó ella de repente

_Él asintió nervioso, pensando en lo bien que estaría durmiendo abrazado a ella, rozando su piel con aquella piel rosada, sus cuerpos juntos... Amy le guió hasta la habitación, era muy sencilla pero elegante.. una cama de dos por dos con un nórdico granate con dos mesillas, nada más. Esperó en la cama a que Amy volviese del baño, con su pijama negro de satén puesto; se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. _

**- Amy, ¿por qué nunca te veo de día? - **susurró Sonic

**- La luz del sol no me sienta bien, prefiero la noche - **dijo ella besandole de nuevo

_Sonic quiso decir algo más, conocer sus motivos... pero ella no le dejó.. continuó besandole hasta enloquecerle y desatar la pasión que habitaba en su interior, quedando después los dos agotados... ella tumbada de lado con los brazos de él abrazando su cuerpo..._

_...__...__...__...__..._

_Se despertó temprano para ir a clase, ella todavía estaba dormida, parecía un ángel dormido entre nubes de algodón. Sonrió mientras se vestía y, antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando llegó a la universidad todos le miraron, llegaba temprano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tikal, una equidna muy amiga suya , se acercó a él... _

**- Vaya Sonic, se te ve contento esta mañana.. **

**- Y lo estoy, Tikal - **dijo sonriendo

**- ¿Y a qué se debe tanta felicidad? Si se puede saber... **

**- Digamos que estoy enamorado... **

**- Sonic Speeder... ¿enamorado? - **Dijo Bunnie acercándose

**- En efecto - **dijo el erizo poniendose algo serio

**- ¿Por fin vas a salir con Sally? No me había contado nada - **dijo la coneja sorprendida

**- ¿Sally? - **repitió Tikal con cara de asco** - ¿Sales con Sally Acorn? **

**- No, de eso ni hablar... Se llama Amy **

**- ¿Y existe de verdad o te la has inventado? - **dijo irónica Bunnie

**- Por supuesto que existe - **dijo Sonic molesto

**- Doy una fiesta en mi piscina este sábado ¿por qué no la invitas? **

**- De acuerdo, allí nos veremos - **dijo el erizo azul

_El día se pasó rápido, deseaba volver a verla, volver a estar con ella... Lo de la noche anterior había sido muy especial y el haber dormido con su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos había sido una sensación maravillosa. Después del entrenamiento fue a casa a ducharse y, tras ello, fue a buscarla a su casa... _

_Aún no era de noche pero Amy ya estaba despierta. Para ella la noche anterior también había sido algo extraño, pero especial, nunca había dormido con nadie que no fuese Shadow y notar el calor del cuerpo de Sonic abrazando el suyo era algo agradable. Suspiró hondo, sin poder evitar que aquella sonrisa se formase en sus labios... estaba enamorada... le había costado reconocerlo, de hecho siempre pensó que no podría enamorarse de nadie más, pues le había entregado su vida y su eternidad a aquel erizo negro, pero ya no estaba.. era hora de empezar de nuevo... _

_Sonó el timbre, era Sonic. Lo recibió con una sonrisa y lo invitó a entrar... _

_- _**Amy, con respecto a lo de ayer... estoy preocupado - **comenzó él

**- ¿Preocupado? ¿Acaso no te gustó? - **se extrañó ella

**- No... es que no usamos protección... **

**- Ah, es eso... Tranquilo, no puedo quedarme embarazada - **dijo ella sin darle importancia

**- ¿Como que no puedes? **

**- No... hmmm... yo no tengo la regla... se me fue hace unos años, así que no te preocupes por eso **

_El erizo azul se quedó extrañado, aunque algo más tranquilo y caminó hacia el balcón.. Cuando abrió la puerta, los últimos rayos de sol se colaron en aquel ático, haciendo que Amy se tirase al suelo rápidamente para que no la alcanzasen... Sonic cerró la puerta y volvió con ella, que ya se había levantado... _

**- Tengo algo que proponerte... - **dijo él

**- Adelante entonces **

**- El sábado se celebra una fiesta, una chica de mi universidad, ¿te apetecería venir? **

**- Claro, sábado a la noche.. ¿qué me pongo? **

**- No he dicho que sea por la noche, es por la tarde... **

**- ¿Por la tarde? - **Amy tragó saliva** - No... no puedo... **

**- ¿Otra vez con eso? - **se molestó un poco** - ¿Por qué no quieres que quedemos de día? **

**- Sonic... no es que no quiera, no puedo... **

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso llevas una doble vida? ¿Por la noche estás conmigo y por el día con alguien más? **

**- ¿De donde demonios sacas eso? Yo solo estoy contigo, no soy una fulana que anda con varios... me ofende que pienses así de mi... - **dijo alzando la voz

**- Entonces... dame una buena razón para no venir... - **dijo él muy serio

**- La luz del día... no puede tocarme.. **

**- Mira Amy... no te voy a negar que te quiero... pero no quiero una novia a media jornada... así que o cambias de opinión o esto se terminó - **dijo marchandose

_La puerta se cerró con un golpe... su corazón no latía, pero igualmente notó el dolor de aquel puñal clavandosele... Sentía que lo había perdido y no puedo evitar echarse a llorar... De nuevo sola... No quería que aquello ocurriese, por muy inevitable que fuese, pero tampoco desvelarle su gran secreto. Entonces recordó las leyendas de las que Shadow le había hablado, el "santo grial de los vampiros"... una joya con la que podrían salir a la luz del sol..._


	7. Chapter 7 La búsqueda

__

__

_Bueno... empezamos con las complicaciones ^^_

_...__...__...__...__..._

_Buscó aquel libro por todo el estudio, muchos fueron los vampiros que lo habían portado hasta que un día desapareció... Encontró otro libro muy antiguo, escrito en griego... por suerte, hablaba varios idiomas, por lo que la traducción no fue difícil... ___

_**"La joya descansa en la garganta de un titan extinguido.. quien la desee ha de ser digno y enfrentarse a las tres pruebas sagradas" **_____

_Sus puntos fuertes eran la historia y las lenguas... por eso no tardó en averiguar de que lugar se trataba... No muy lejos de allí, en un valle rocoso llamado Red Mountain se hallaba un volcán inactivo desde hacía siglos, las leyendas cuentan que en su interior se encuentra encerrado un demonio llamado Rhyak. No lo dudó... se cambió de ropa y le dejó un mensaje en el contestador a Rouge, una despedida por si no regresaba... ___

_Alquiló un todoterreno y llegó al pie del volcán poco antes de media noche, disponía de seis horas para subir el volcán antes de que saliese el sol. Se puso unas botas con pinchos y se ayudó de un pico para ascender. Por suerte, tenía bastante aguante y su agilidad ayudaba en la tarea. Llegó a la cumbre poco antes de las seis, el cielo empezaba a clarear y tenía que ser rápida y descender antes de que sus rayos la alcanzasen. Clavó la cuerda en el borde del volcán y se descolgó hasta notar algo bajo sus pies, allí estaba la entrada a la cueva de Rhyak. ___

**- Justo a tiempo, como siempre - **pensó ____

_Dejó allí sus cosas y continuó su camino por la gruta, estaba oscuro pero ella podía verlo todo a su alrededor. Un poco más adelante, la gruta se estrechaba, tuvo que tener mucho cuidado para evitar las numerosas trampas que allí había, además de un gran número de huesos y polvo, seguramente de vampiros. Tras un rato, vio una luz rojiza al fondo, estaba llegando a su destino. Saltó a una especie de salón, con sofás y televisor y un imponente demonio rojizo apareció ante ella... ___

**- He de reconocerrr que me sorrrprende que una mujerrrr y, sobrre todo un vampirrrro, haya logrrrado llegarrrr hasta aqui... - **dijo  
**  
- No todos los vampiros somos unos ineptos**

- Tienes mucha rrrazon pequeña, se nota que tienes ya unos cuantos siglos - sonrió** - Ahorrra dime... ¿qué es lo que deseas?**

- Vengo a afrontar las tres pruebas sagradas, deberías saberlo ya

- Así que quierrres el anillo Kladja... Esta bien, has demostrrrado serrr digna, ademas me has caido bien, te dejarrré intentarrrlo, sigueme ___  
__  
__Las tres pruebas sagradas se habían forjado en el infierno hacía siglos para ver quienes eran dignos o no de recibir la inmortalidad, vampiros y algunos demonios las pasaron. Siglos después comenzaron a usarse con tesoros y reliquias, además de para separar a fuertes de débiles. La primera prueba era la de los elementos... Rhyak la condujo hasta la primera sala... en ella había una especie de ataudes, cada uno con un simbolo... fuego, tierra, aire, agua... Iba preparada... se quitó la chaqueta y se tumbó sobre las brasas candentes del primero... dolía... después Amy fue enterrada media hora bajo la arena del desierto que había en el segundo ataud, en el tercero tuvo que soportar el aire puro del Monte Olyphos y en el cuarto agua caliente que pasó a ser agua helada... ___

**- Bien... has superrado la prrrimerra prrrueba, te felicito - **dijo Rhyak ____

_La segunda era la de supervivencia... muchos fueron los que cayeron en esa... Consistía en luchar a muerte... tres seres... un demonio de bajo nivel, uno de medio y uno de alto. Los demonios de bajo nivel eran los vampiros, los licantropos y algunos demonios que habitaban la tierra; los de nivel medio, como Rhyak, eran los que habitaban entre nuestro mundo y el infierno, como en el marco de esa puerta y los de alto nivel solían ser seres infernales con ansias de crear el apocalipsis. ___

_La primera pelea no fue difícil, era contra un neovampiro, un ser lento y bastante enclenque al que no tardó en destruír. La segunda, contra un demonio serpiente, fue algo más larga, aunque su rapidez fue fundamental y logró cortarle la cabeza antes de que la clavase sus colmillos. La tercera pelea fue contra un demonio de alto nivel, un cola de fuego... una especie de dragón mitológico con cola de espinas que lanzaba fuego por la boca, de una fuerza extraordinaria. ___

_El cola de fuego no tardó en herir a Amy con su cola de espinas venenosas, haciendo que sus piernas dejasen de responder, no podía moverse, notando como el veneno avanzaba rápidamente, adueñandose de su cuerpo. La eriza estaba a punto de perder la consciencia... pero la imagen de aquel erizo azul vino a su mente... Notaba como su cuerpo pesaba toneladas... aún así, logró levantarse y empuñar la espada que descansaba en el suelo y clavarla en el corazón del dragón... ___

**- Vaya... esto si que lo me lo esperraba... un vampirrrro venciendo a un cola de drragon... Ultima prrrueba...sigueme **____

_La tercera prueba era la del alma... Era una prueba muy dolorosa para los seres que carecían de ella, normalmente los vampiros la perdían a no ser de que, como en su caso, hubiesen sido convertidos todavía en vida. Rhyak la encerró en una pequeña y oscura habitación... en la que toda su vida apareció ante sus ojos... sus padres, sus amigos de cuando estaba viva... después cada una de las personas de las que se había alimentado... Pero se mantuvo firme... tenía un propósito... quería a Sonic y solo con aquel anillo podría tener una vida "normal" junto a él..._

_Rhyak abrió la puerta después de aquellas largas horas... ___

**- Enhorrrrrrabuena... has superrrado con éxito las trrres prrruebas sagrrradas...el anillo Kladja es tuyo - **dijo entregandoselo ****

- Gracias - dijo ella con una agotada sonrisa __

**- Una vez que te lo pongas serrras capaz de caminarrr bajo la luz del sol, al igual que hacerrr muchas de las cosas que hasta ahorrra no podías. Porrr favorrr, cuida de que no caiga en malas manos**

- Lo haré. Hasta luego Rhyak _  
__  
__Se puso el anillo en su mano derecha, era de plata con un extraño simbolo y pequeños rubíes incrustados. Sintió una extraña sensación de fuerza en ella. Salió de la cueva y cogió sus cosas, era la hora de la verdad... trepó hasta la cima, pero aún era de noche... Bajó la ladera y se subió al todoterreno, regresando a Central City. Una vez en su casa se dió cuenta de que llevaba tres días fuera y en el contestador había varios mensajes de Sonic y de Rouge, preocupados por su desaparición. ___

_Estaba agotada, por eso se acostó y durmió un día entero.. Cuando se despertó ya era sábado por la mañana. Se aseó y se vistió y abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta del balcón... hacía un sol fantástico y ella estaba bajo sus rayos, fuera de peligro... Sonrió y llamó a Sonic para decirle que iría con él, pero antes tenía que ir a comprarse un bikini y dar una sorpresa a su amiga. ___

_Bajó en ascensor y salió a la calle... mirandose en cada escaparate... No recordaba como era su reflejo en un espejo. Fue a varias tiendas a las que antes no podía ir por estar cerradas y compró un montón de cosas. Paseó por toda la ciudad, mirandolo todo. Después fue a la peluquería de Rouge, esta estaba aburrida mirando la televisión cuando sonó el cascabel de la puerta. Cuando se giró y vio a aquella eriza rosa se quedó de piedra. ___

**- ¿Amy? ¿Eres tú? - **preguntó boquiabierta ****

- Si, la mismita... Esta tarde voy a una fiesta... ¿Me peinas?

- Por... por supuesto, pasa _  
__  
__Le lavó el pelo y, cuando se sentó en el tocador, vió el reflejo de ella en el espejo. Amy sonrió divertida con las caras que la murciélago estaba poniendo. La peinó y maquilló en absoluto silencio... ___

**- Sigo siendo vampiro... - **dijo Amy por fin ****

- Pero es de día... y tienes reflejo...

- Pero mi corazón sigue sin latir... - Sonrió** - Este es el anillo Kladja, reliquia de los vampiros... es un anillo mágico con el que podemos caminar bajo la luz del sol**

- He oído cosas sobre él... pero pensé que estaba desaparecido - dijo confundida  
**  
- Lo estaba si, pero siempre hay que saber donde buscar... - **sonrió de nuevo** - He tenido que afrontar las tres pruebas sagradas, pero aquí estoy**

- Podías haber muerto...

- Lo se... pero no lo he hecho...- hizo una pausa** - Bueno, he de irme... que quiero comer algo antes de que Sonic pase a recogerme**

- ¿También comes? - preguntó asombrada ****

- Si, un líquido rojo que hay dentro de la gente - bromeó


	8. Chapter 8 Una vida normal

Perdón por la tardanza... peor he estado liaidlla este fin de semana ^^

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Se puso el bikini y un vestido corto rojo, ahora solo faltaba esperar... Sonic no tardó en pasar a recogerla, tan apuesto como siempre. Al escuchar el sonido del timbre bajó corriendo y se abrazó al erizo azul, este la miró de arriba a abajo..._

**- Y dices que la luz del día no te sienta bien... si estás preciosa** - comentó

**- Que conste que lo hago solo por ti...**

**- No sabía que tenías un tatuaje** - dijo fijandose en el tobillo de ella - **Es precioso**

**- Gracias** - dijo Amy con una tímida sonrisa

_Hacía mucho tiempo que Shadow le había regalado aquello…. Su diseño lo había hecho un ilustrisimo pintor y la tinta era de las mejores… eran tres flores de almendro enlazadas en un tribal negro…. De un color rosado muy similar a la piel de ella…. La madre de Amy siempre bordaba esa misma flor en la ropa de bebé de la eriza….y ella había decidido que el llevarlas en su piel era una forma de tener a su madre más presente…._

_Esa vez, Sonic, había llevado el coche... No le gustaba conducir y menos aún aquel cantoso deportivo azul que su padre le había regalado cuando aprobó el permiso, pero Bunnie vivía muy a las afueras. No tardaron mucho en llegar y un aparcacoches se llevó su auto, el mayordomo salió a recibirles y les guió hasta la piscina. Bunnie, que estaba con su inseparable amiga Sally, los vio llegar y corrió a saludarles..._

**- Así que tu eres la novia de Speeder... Soy Bunnie, un placer conocerte **- saludó

**- Se llama Amy** - corrigió Sonic

**- Igualmente **- dijo Amy con una educación impecable

**- ¿Os apetece un daikiri?** - ofreció

**- Si, muchas gracias Bunnie **- agradeció Sonic

_Era una fiesta bastante lujosa….. camareros pululaban por doquier con bandejas con bebidas y canapés y sonaba una agradable música de un carisimo y novedoso equipo de sonido. Sonic estaba acostumbrado a aquello, pero temía por la comodidad de su acompañante…._

**- Amy… esto…. Bueno…. Mi padre es político, el de Bunnie es arquitecto…. Son gente rica… **- dijo

**- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de fiestas…. Desciendo de una familia real **– soltó ella sin pensar ante la sorpresa de él

_Al poco tiempo, los compañeros de equipo de Sonic llegaron y lo apartaron del lado de ella. Aquel, al fin y al cabo, no era su ambiente y las acosantes miradas de Sally y sus amigas hacían que se sintiese incómoda... la oscuridad de la noche se había vuelto su refugio hacía mucho tiempo y apenas se acordaba de lo que eran las fiestas y la vida en sociedad. Tails y Tikal fueron a saludarla y se sentaron con ella..._

**- Se me hace raro verte de día, Sonic y tu solo quedabais de noche **- dijo Tails

**- No me gusta el día, la noche es mucho más apasionante** - dijo Amy

**- La verdad es que tienes razón, de día se ve más a idiotas como Sally Acorn **- Comentó Tikal

**- ¿Quién es ella realmente? Me refiero a ... ¿Ha habido algo entre Sonic y ella?** - preguntó Amy

**- Es el gran sueño de ella **- comenzó Tails - **Desde la primera vez que le vio se encaprichó de el, a veces Sonic le ha seguido el rollo pero nada más**

**- Eres la primera novia que se le conoce ¿sabes? **- añadió Tikal

**- ¿ Y eso es bueno o malo? **- preguntó algo confundida

**- Verás, Sonic es alguien muy especial y si te quiere es porque tu también lo eres, él no se fija en cualquiera **- dijo Tails sonriente

_Sonic la miraba feliz desde el otro lado de la piscina, era la chica de sus sueños y estos se habían hecho realidad al encontrarla. Sally ya no podía soportar más aquello... todos la miraban, era la gran estrella de aquella fiesta a la que nunca tuvo que haber ido, por eso tenía que hacer algo... algo ya.. Se levantó de la tumbona y caminó hacia ella, pero la eriza rosa vio sus intenciones antes de que llegase a su lado..._

**- Hola Sally **– saludó Tails

**- Ah hola Tails, Tikal y... ¿como te llamabas?-** dijo de forma estúpida

**- Amy **– dijo sonriente - **Por cierto... si lo que pretendes es tirarme a la piscina para hacerme quedar en ridículo olvídalo**...- dijo en tono irónico

- _**(mierda…. ¿Cómo lo sabe?)**_ pensó Sally – **Mira niñita…. Nunca debiste haberte cruzado en mi camino…. No tienes ni idea de con quien te estás metiendo **– amenazó

**- Tu tampoco... **- dijo la eriza quitándose las gafas de sol

_El poder que Amy transmitía a través de sus ojos era tan hechizante como aterrador…. No le hacía falta poner una mirada dura…. Tan solo con mirar fijamente podía hacer lo que quisiese…. Sally quedó completamente en silencio y comenzó a retroceder…. Tanto tanto…. Que se cayó, vestida y todo, a la piscina… ante las miles de carcajadas de los presentes._

_Amy sonrió levemente al darse la vuelta para continuar la charla con Tails y Tikal, estaba cansada... ya se estaba haciendo de noche y tenía hambre, demasiada y aquella sed era demasiado difícil de controlar... Tras un rato se sintió desfallecer, pero Sonic llegó en el momento oportuno y la sujetó fuerte.._

**- Amy.. ¿estás bien? **- preguntó nervioso

**- Ssi... es solo un pequeño mareo, por favor.. ¿Me llevas a casa?**

**- Si, vamos**

_Se despidieron y el erizo azul, muy caballerosamente, la llevó a su casa... Una vez sola, Amy se quitó el anillo y bebió sangre fresquita de la nevera, sentandose a continuación contra esta y suspirando hondo..._

**- Por mucho que lo intente nunca seré normal... **- suspiró


	9. Chapter 9 Atacantes nocturnos

Vamos a dejar un poco el romance de lado... vienen los monstruoos!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Las noches del mes de julio se presentaban cálidas y apacibles... Amy ya había aprendido a controlar su sed y Sonic disimulaba sus cuatro noches al mes lo mejor que podía. A simple vista eran la pareja perfecta, aunque sus secretos aguardaban impacientes el ser desvelados. Habían quedado con Tails y Tikal para ir al cine, al volver, pasaron por delante de un cementerio y vieron unas extrañas llamas que salían de las tumbas, por lo que decidieron entrar a ver... _

**- Son fuegos fatuos...** - dijo Amy

**- ¿Fuegos qué? **- preguntó Tikal

**- Fatuos. Se originan en luna nueva por los gases de los cadáveres enterrados** - dijo Tails. **Hace siglos se solía poner una gran piedra encima de las tumbas en las que aparecían dichos fuegos, para evitar que los muertos saliesen de ellas. **

**- Menuda tontería **- bromeó Sonic

**- Es cierto! **- Defendió el zorro - **La mitología popular de esta zona es muy extensa. También se cuenta que a los que no sabían como habían muerto les clavaban una estaca de madera en el corazón para evitar que se convirtiesen en vampiros **

**- Yo no se que hay aquí debajo, pero seguramente sea la mismisima puerta del infierno **- dijo Tikal

**- Y lo es... **- djo Amy misteriosamente - **Hace siglos esta zona se llamaba Edhany... esa palabra procede de un dialecto muy antiguo y significa literalmente puerta del mal. **

**- Amy, no le des coba a Tails, le encantan todas estas cosas **- Bromeó Sonic

_Tails le echó una mirada matadora a Sonic, por mucho que el erizo tratase de disimularlo, creía en todo eso, su condición oculta le oligaba a ello. Siguieron charlando animadamente sentados sobre unas tumbas cuando unos extraños individuos los sorprendieron por la espalda. Eran demonios Fughky, unos seres de muy bajo nivel que solían alimentarse de cadáveres putrefactos, aunque a veces atacaban a seres vivos, por suerte solo tenían una debilidad... Tikal estaba muerta de miedo mientras que Tails demostraba una gran fascinación. Sonic se puso delante de Amy para así protegerla... _

**- ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? **- preguntó Tikal histérica

**- Demonios Fughky, los carroñeros del infierno **- dijo Amy sin interés

**- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquila? **– voceó Tikal

**- No tendrían porque hacernos nada…. Se alimentan de carne en descomposición y su vista es peor que la de un gusano** – explicó la eriza

-** Algo debe estar pasando ahí abajo para que estén en la superficie **- añadió Tails

**- Sea lo que sea creo que estamos en su menú **- dijo Sonic observandolos

_Los demonios se acercaban... tenían forma de árbol, aunque con una piel cartilaginosa en color oscuro, eran bastante asquerosos y algunos de ellos estaban saqueando las tumbas más recientes en busca de alimento. Central City era una gran ciudad en la que el número de cementerios era bastante elevado... seguramente por aquella reunión de seres extraños que habitaba en ella, cosa que hacía que la gente se volviese también más religiosa... _

_Uno de los demonios olió la carne fresca que estaba cerca de ellos, al igual que el miedo que aquellos seres profesaban, y avisó al resto. Eran unos once o doce los que se fueron acercando sigilosos al grupo... Tikal se abrazó a Tails, estaban casi rodeados sin ninguna posible escapatoria.. Amy estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila... _

**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?** - preguntó Tails asustado

**- Tenemos que salir de aquí -** dijo Sonic

**- No os pasará nada... **- dijo Amy- **Confiad en mi **

**- Podemos ocultarnos en aquella iglesia, seguro que el sacerdote deja las llaves escondidas en alguna parte** - dijo Tikal

**- Vamos **- dijo Sonic

_Amy se quedó atrás... sabía que ni siquiera el anillo la podría proteger de las cosas que allí habría, por otra parte, sabía que Tails era un entendido en cosas místicas y quizá sabría que la única debilidad de los demonios Fughky eran los vampiros... De una forma u otra se enterarían esa noche, aunque mejor desafiar el entendimiento del zorro e inventarse algo... _

**- No... por favor a una iglesia no... **- rogó la eriza

**- Es la única salida... ocultarnos ahí **- dijo Tikal

**- Mi madre murió en una iglesia... yo.. no puedo... **- dijo tristemente

**- Está bien, entonces pensemos otra cosa **- dijo Sonic - **Tails ¿qué más sabes sobre estos bichos? **

**- No mucho...** - reconoció el zorro

_Los Fughky estaban ya ante ellos, rodeándoles mientras planeaban su ataque..._

_Tails no lo sabía... perfecto... Amy sonrió disimuladamente, ahora solo tenía que encontrar la forma de ahuyentar a los Fughky sin mostrar a sus amigos su secreto... En su cuello colgaba la solución... pese al paso de los siglos.. todavía conservaba el colgante de su madre... aquel medallón con el emblema de la familia Rose... _

**- Poneos detrás de mi... tengo una idea** - dijo la eriza

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer? **- preguntó Sonic

**- Este talismán ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia para protegerse del mal... quizá funcione **- dijo convencida

**- Amy, no creo que sea buena idea.. **– dijo Sonic

**- Vale la pena intentarlo, es lo único que tenemos **- dijo Tails

_Los tres se pusieron detrás de ella, de manera que no veían su cara. Amy esperó a que los demonios se acercasen un poco más y caminó firme hasta el que parecía el lider; este comenzó a olisquearla. Sonic, Tails y Tikal miraban preocupados como estaban cada vez más cerca y parecía que aquel colgante no hacía ningún tipo de efecto en ellos... El erizo azul estaba preocupado por su chica, si la pasaba algo nunca se lo perdonaría... se incorporó un poco pero ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se agachase de nuevo. _

**- ¿Qué está haciendo? Van a matarla **- susurró Tikal

**- Confiemos en ella** - dijo el zorro

_El lider de los Fughky estaba a punto de atacarla, ella pudo verlo en sus ojos... bajó el medallón y miró fijamente a los ojos de aquel viscoso ser... este se quedó inmerso en aquel verde esmeralda... Amy dejó ver su cara oculta... aquellos colmillos brillantes que resaltaban en su piel rosada... El Fughky retrocedió atemorizado y empezó a dar gritos en una especie de idioma que no entendía. A los pocos segundos habían desaparecido por completo, volviendo bajo tierra... Sonic volvió con ella, sonriente, ella acababa de terminar de nuevo su transformación, por lo que él no notó nada _

**- Parece que el medallón funciona, gracias **- dijo besandola

_Sonic y Tikal comenzaron a caminar, querían salir de aquel cementerio cuanto antes.. Tails se quedó atrás, con Amy... una ocasión perfecta para hablar con la eriza... _

**- Amy ¿puedo preguntarte como sabes todas esas cosas? **- preguntó el zorro

**- Mi familia procede de tiempos antiguos, de pequeña mi abuela me contaba todas estas historias, cuando fui creciendo me di cuenta de que eran reales... incluso he llegado a ver a varios seres **

**- ¿Has visto más que esto?** - preguntó asombrado

-** Mucho más... **- dijo ella misteriosa

**- ¿Sabes algo sobre el vampiro?** - preguntó - **Se rumorea que vuelve a haber vampiros por esta zona **

**- No... no he llegado a oír nada sobre eso **- dijo algo tensa

**- Me gustaría ver uno **- dijo sonriente

**- Aparentan ser seres normales, como nosotros... Nunca sabes quien puede serlo hasta que no enseña su cara oculta** - dijo la eriza


	10. Chapter 10 Secretos y Traiciones

_Tails siguió investigando lo del vampiro, eran seres que le habían apasionado desde siempre. Tecleó varias cosas en su ordenador, tratando de encontrar cosas sobre todo lo que Amy le había contado sobre Edhany y la puerta del infierno. Le encantaba investigar, aunque esa vez se topó con algo que no esperaba... Cogió el teléfono y llamó de inmediato a su amigo. Sonic tardó poco en llegar... _

_-_ **Tails, ¿qué es lo que sucede? **- preguntó preocupado

- **Sonic... tengo algo muy importante que enseñarte** - dijo serio - **Me he quedado de piedra cuando lo he visto **

- **¿De qué se trata? **

**- A ver... Amy el otro día nos contó que toda esta zona antes se llama Edhany, puerta del mal, ¿te acuerdas? **

**- Si **

**- Bien, pues he estado investigando cosas sobre el antiguo condado de Edhany... Tuvo ese nombre hasta el siglo XVII, cuando el duque de Quobk compró todos aquellos terrenos, desvastados por guerras y enfermedades, para añadirlos a sus tierras... por lo que pasaron a ser el bajo Quobk hasta el siglo XVII donde pasaron a tener los nombres actuales... Green Hill y Central City. **

**- ¿Me has sacado del entrenamiento para darme una clase de historia? **- preguntó arqueando una ceja

**- Dejame terminar... **- dijo algo molesto - **Volviendo a Edhany... en el siglo XV estaba en todo su esplendor, hasta la caída de la nobleza que lo habitaba... el conde de Edhany, su nombre era Robert James Rose. Su mujer se llamaba Nataly y murió al dar a luz a su única hija... después de eso RJR gastó gran parte de su fortuna y pretendía recuperarla con un matrimonio de conveniencia... **

**- Tails... me duermo **- dijo Sonic casi desesperado

**- Ahora la pregunta... ¿Cual era el nombre de la hija? **

**- ¿María Antonieta?** - Dijo Sonic burlón

**- Amy Elisabeth Rose** - dijo Tails girando la pantalla

_En el ordenador estaba un retrato... estaba bastante deteriorado pero todavía se distinguía bien... Los ojos de Sonic se clavaron en aquella eriza rosa de grandes ojos verdes que estaba plasmada en aquel cuadro... Debajo rezaba el nombre... Amy Rose de Edhany. Se quedó inmovil mientras Tails volvía a girar la pantalla hacia él... _

**- Aquí dice que desapareció la misma noche que se comprometió con un tal Sir Mighty de Redsliuth y nunca se encontró su cadaver **

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que Amy tiene más de 600 años? **- preguntó Sonic atónito

**- Si... **

**- Tails, Amy no es un vampiro... Los vampiros no pueden caminar bajo la luz del sol y ella lo hace, ya la has visto **

**- Eso es lo que no me cuadra... Al principio solo os veíais de noche... Además nunca la has visto comer nada ¿verdad?** - insistió

**- Tails, esto es una locura... - dijo el erizo negando con la cabeza **

**- Si lo es... hagamos la prueba... **

**- ¿Qué tipo de prueba? **

_- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Amy y Rouge charlaban en la peluquería. A la murciélago le encantaba peinar el sedoso pelo de la vampiresa y esta disfrutaba escuchando a su amiga... _

**- Entonces ¿con Sonic todo bien? **- preguntó Rouge

**- Uff, demasiado bien** - suspiró - **Aunque el otro día casi me descubren **

**- ¿Qué pasó? **

**- Unos Fugky en el cementerio, logré hacerles creer que mi colgante era mágico** - rió

**- Pobres, les enseñaste los dientes** - sonrió - **Mejor que se queden bajo tierra **

**- Era eso o escondernos en una iglesia, prefería arriesgarme.. Aunque hay un amigo suyo que sabe demasiado sobre todo lo sobrenatural **

**- Pues ten cuidado... por cierto... Podías preguntarle si conoce a ese tal Knuckles... el de la fiesta... **

**- Te gusta ese equidna...-** dijo sonriente la eriza

**- No... es solo que... bueno... no está mal y me apetece pasar un buen rato, una tiene sus necesidades ¿sabes? **

**- Si, si... lo entiendo perfectamente, ya le diré que venga a cortarse el pelo** - bromeó

**- Bueno, hablando de necesidades... Me voy, que me esperan **- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

**- Amy, me gusta verte así de feliz **- dijo Rouge con una sonrisa

_Sonic estaba nervioso, una parte de él quería creer que lo que le había dicho Tails era mentira, que no era más que una pura casualidad; pero otra le creía... Hace tiempo nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza pensar que los vampiros y demonios existían, pero él era un erizo-lobo... ¿como no creer que había más seres así? Lo que le había propuestro Tails era sencillo... un pequeño frasco con una mezcla de ajo con agua bendita a verter en la piel de ella... _

_Estaba preciosa aquella noche, con aquel vestido negro y rosa y aquellas sandalias de alto tacón... ¿Como podía tener más de 600 años? Cenaron en un restaurante italiano muy elegante, hablando de temas bastante triviales, pues él estaba raro y ella percibía que algo no iba bien... Tras el postre, Sonic pagó la cuenta y fueron hasta Green Hill. Al pasar por delante de las ruinas del castillo, el erizo azul, no pudo evitar fijarse en como miraba ella los restos de aquel edificio derrumbado, como rememorando tiempos anteriores... Llegaron a la playa hacia media noche y dejaron los zapatos sobre una roca, para después dar un paseo cogidos de la mano... _

**- Sonic.. ¿qué sucede?** - preguntó ella contrariada

**- Nada... solo que creo que te amo demasiado... **

**- Y yo a ti **- dijo besandole

_Quería abordar aquel tema, tratar de sonsacarle algo antes de echarle encima aquel líquido... pero ¿como? _

**- Nunca te he preguntado cual es tu apellido...- **dijo disimuladamente

**- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? **

**- Para cuando nos casemos, ¿no?** - bromeó

**- Es...** - hizo una pausa - **Black...** - dijo recordando el de Shadow

**- ¿Amy Black?** - repitió - **Suena raro... **

**- Pues cuentaselo a mi familia **- bromeó ella

_El erizo azul sacó aquel frasco de su bolsillo, tenía que estar seguro, pues no quería meter la pata con ella... Quitó el tapón con cuidado y esperó el momento oportuno... Amy se agachó a recoger una extraña caracola del suelo y él aprovechó para echar el líquido en la pierna de ella... Amy dio un grito de dolor mientras notaba el quemazón de aquello, haciendo que de su piel saliese un extraño humo... Cayó al suelo por completo, tratando de no mostrar su otra cara y atacar a aquel erizo... Sonic retrocedió... _

**- Tails... tenía razón...** - dijo atemorizado - **Eres...**

**- ¿Soy qué, Sonic?** - dijo levantandose

**- No trates de engañarme... Amy Rose... **

**- Dejé ese apellido hace mucho... **- dijo seria

**- No te acerques a mi... **- dijo vaciandole el resto del frasco

_Aquello le provocó unas profundas quemaduras en su otra pierna y su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que la vampiresa cayese al suelo... Sonic estaba entre consternado y furioso... sentía como aquel instinto del lobo que llevaba dentro quería salir... pensó en terminar con la vida de aquel ser que tenía delante... _

**- ¿Cómo no he podido verlo? ¿Cómo he estado tan ciego? Era demasiado perfecto.. **– se quejó él

**- Matame si es lo que deseas** - dijo ella

**- ¿Matarte? ¿Ahora que no puedes defenderte? sería demasiado cobarde **

**- Vamos…. Veo en tus ojos que es lo que deseas…. Pues hazlo!** – dijo ella lorando

**- Mejor será dejarte aquí hasta que amanezca **

**- Sabes que no arderé... así que haz lo que tengas que hacer** - dijo clavando sus ojos en él

_Sonic se agachó y recogió un palo con punta que había en la arena... Ella le miró... iba a matarla... Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras el erizo azul caminaba hacia ella... Una vez a su lado, dejó caer el palo y desapareció, dejandola allí tirada..._

_oO( sniff sniff )Oo_


	11. Chapter 11 Amarga soledad

_Se quedó quieta, inmóvil sobre la arena mojada... La pierna le dolía, pero era más grande el dolor que sentía por dentro... si su corazón latiese seguramente se habría desangrado en aquel momento. Miró aquella estaca de madera, pensando en quitarse del medio... sin embargo, sacó el teléfono... Rouge, por suerte, no tardó en llegar, pues la marea empezaba a subir... Encontró a la eriza rosa tirada en la arena, herida, llorando, destrozada... La cogió en sus brazos y se la llevó volando hasta su casa... _

_Una vez en el apartamento, la ayudó a ponerse ropa limpia y trató de curar aquella herida. Normalmente los vampiros se curaban rápidamente, pero aquella quemadura era distinta. Rouge aplicó todo tipo de ungüentos, pero nada calmaba el dolor de la vampiresa... _

**- Amy, por Caos... ¿Con que te has hecho esto? -** preguntó alarmada

**- Agua bendita y ajo** - logró decir

_Rouge sabía que aquella quemadura no era buena para ella... aquello podía llegar a matarla si no tenía cuidado y la quería demasiado como para que eso pasase... La murciélago corrió a la nevera y le llevó varios litros de sangre, empapando la herida con esta también. Amy bebió varias bolsas, notando como el dolor amainaba... Una vez más tranquila, Rouge se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.. _

**- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?** - preguntó

**- Sonic... **

**- ¿Qué? ¿Qué Sonic te ha...?** - dijo furiosa

**- Sabe lo que soy... supongo que esta era la prueba para demostrarlo** - dijo tristemente

**- Amy ¿quieres que yo...? **- ofreció

**- No, no quiero vengarme... Tiene razón, yo no soy más que un monstruo **

**- Tu no eres ningún monstruo! **- respondió la murciélago

_Amy estaba llorando de nuevo... a Rouge eso le dolía... Era un demonio vengador... encargada de vengarse de los hombres y mujeres que trataban mal a sus parejas, pero esta vez no podía hacer nada, el alma de su amiga era demasiado buena para que hubiese rencor en ella, además necesitaba que ella lo desease en voz alta... y eso no iba a ocurrir... _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Sonic volvió a casa con Tails, estaba realmente destrozado... Nada más entrar, el zorro, le miró con preocupación, pues se le notaba que había estado llorando... El erizo quiso esquivarle, pero Tails le cortó el paso... _

**- Lo es, ¿verdad?** - preguntó

**- Si... **- dijo Sonic cabizbajo

**- ¿Qué ocurrió cuando se lo echaste? **

**- Su piel comenzó a humear y cayó al suelo... Le dije que lo sabía y le eché encima el resto del frasco, después me fui **

**- ¿Y la dejaste allí? **- preguntó tragando saliva

**- Si... **

**- Sonic... sea lo que sea tu la amas..., además, tampoco es que seas muy normal **- dijo echandose las manos a la cabeza - **Puede que esté muerta... **

**- Muerta ya lo estaba... **

**- El ajo mezclado con agua bendita es mortal si no se remedia a tiempo y tú.. la dejaste allí sola... **- dijo cogiendo la chaqueta

_Tails se marchó corriendo a la playa, en busca de Amy... pero la marea ya estaba muy alta y no encontró ni rastro de ella... El erizo azul se tumbó en la cama, llorando... maldiciendose por lo que había hecho, prefiriendo no haber destapado nunca aquella caja de pandora..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Pocos días después, terminó el curso en la universidad de Sonic. El erizo estaba triste, deprimido, creyéndola muerta... Ni siquiera fue a recoger las notas, Tails cogió las de los dos y, tras ello, ambos se marcharon de viaje. Los padres de Sonic tenían una casita en Costa Esmeralda y los chicos solían ir allí todos los veranos. Era un lugar apartado de los incesantes ruidos de la ciudad, donde ni Sally ni nadie podría molestarle y donde el recuerdo de Amy no le persiguiese en cada rincón... Aún así seguía sin estar bien... Tails le convenció para ir a pescar en el yate... _

**- No puedes seguir culpandote... no lo sabías...** - dijo el zorro

**- Es inevitable... cada cosa me recuerda a ella...** - suspiró - **Hubiese preferido no saber nunca la verdad **

**- Tampoco era justo que vivieses de mentiras, ella debió habertelo contado **

**- Lo que no entiendo es porque no se alimentó de mi, de nosotros **

**- Yo creo que ella realmente te quería **- dijo Tails con una sonrisa

**- Que más da ahora... **- dijo triste

**- Por cierto... cuando fui a la playa... encontré esto... Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo **

_Era el colgante que Amy llevaba, el emblema de su familia.. El zorro lo depositó en la mano de su amigo y este cerró su puño, apoyandolo después contra su pecho... _

___-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Amy tardó días en recuperarse y poco a poco volvió a caminar de nuevo, aunque por dentro seguía rota de dolor... Sonic no solo había traicionado su confianza, sino que además estuvo a punto de terminar con su vida... Solamente por orgullo pensó en matarle, aunque después cambió de idea... Era hora de pasar página y recomenzar su vida... su larga y solitaria vida... _

_Eran pocos los lugares que la quedaban por visitar... una vida de más de 600 años da para mucho... demasiada gente, demasiados lugares que ver... Era lo que ella siempre había soñado... vivir en otros tiempos en los que ella decidiese su propio destino, viajar por todo el planeta... pero ahora esos sueños se habían marchitado. Por mucho que tratase de disimularlo no estaba bien, dicen que los vampiros son seres sin sentimientos... pero eso es incierto... _

_Rouge se tomó unas pequeñas vacaciones y se marcharon todo el verano de viaje... Pirámides, catedrales, museos... todo lo que__ a Amy le fascinaba, aunque también hubo tiempo para fiestas, playa y compras._


	12. Chapter 12 La vuelta de Shadow

_Terminó el verano y , con él, las vacaciones. Poco a poco todo fue volviendo a su cauce y monotonía habitual... Recomenzaron las clases en la universidad y "Venganza de amor" volvió a abrirse. El otoño traía consigo bastantes cambios... unos buenos y otros..._

Amy era como una hermana pequeña para Rouge, la murciélago sentía una necesidad irrefrenable de cuidarla y protegerla, a pesar de la edad y fortaleza que la vampiresa demostraba. Poco a poco se había ido animando, aunque a veces recuerdos de aquel erizo azul volvían a su mente y su expresión cambiaba. La convenció para vender aquel ático e irse a vivir juntas, Amy al principio dudó un poco, pero terminó aceptando. Encontraron una bonita casa en un barrio residencial no muy lejano al centro y la decoraron a su gusto, siempre teniendo en cuenta poner grandes cortinones que no dejasen entrar la luz del sol, pues la eriza no siempre llevaba puesto el anillo. __

_- ___

_Sonic y Tails volvieron a clase... el verano había sido largo, triste... pero ya era hora de pasar página... Tikal y Tails esperaban al erizo en la cafetería, pero cuando este llegó , una sorpresa no muy agradable venía con él... ___

_**- Hola Sonic! **- saludó Tikal __  
__  
__**- Hola chicos... **- dijo serio - **Tengo que contaros algo, prefiero deciroslo yo mismo antes de que os entereis por ahí **_**_  
_**  
**- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sonic? **

**- Bueno... estoy saliendo con Sally **__

_**- ¿Quéeeee? **- exclamaron ambos a la vez con cara de asco ___

_**- ¿Y qué hay de Amy?** - preguntó Tikal furiosa ___

_**- Ella está muerta... **- dijo simplemente Sonic __  
__  
__La equidna tragó saliva, no esperaba aquella respuesta, tampoco aquel comportamiento por parte de aquel erizo que conocía desde hacía tanto y que cada vez se mostró más extraño. Tails también notó aquel cambio en su amigo, cosa que le entristecía bastante, pues lo único que iba a conseguir era hacerse más daño..._

-

Las noches de septiembre eran muy agradables... una buena temperatura, gente paseando cuando ya se hacía de noche... menús andantes por aquel parque que tanto le gustaba... Amy esperaba una buena presa sentada en aquel puentecito, viendo su reflejo en el agua. No pudo evitarlo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla para luego caer... distorsionando aquella imagen... La eriza se levantó de un salto y comenzó a caminar, alejandose de allí... __

_**- Tienes que olvidarlo...** - se dijo a si misma - **Pero ¿como hacerlo? **___

_A lo lejos vio a un joven perro hablando por teléfono, parecía sano y deportista, por lo que no dudó a la hora de acercarse a él... El perro colgó el teléfono nada más verla y la miró de arriba a abajo.. ___

_**- Hola, ¿podrías ayudarme? **- preguntó con voz melosa __  
__  
__**- Claro preciosa, dime en que **- respondió con una sonrisa ___

**_- Pensarás que soy tonta, pero es que soy nueva en la ciudad y creo que me he perdido.. ¿Podrías indicarme como se sale hacia la Avenida Bells? _**__

**_- Por supuesto, te acompaño si quieres ___**

_- Gracias __  
_  
_Caminaron manteniendo una de esas absurdas conversaciones hasta la parte más oscura del parque, donde las hojas de los sauces llorones llegaban casi hasta el suelo, disimuladamente ella se metió hacia allí, seguida por el joven rottweiler, que creía que ese era su día de suerte... Cogió a la eriza por la cintura y la besó, ella le siguió un poco el juego para luego mirarle fijamente... él se quedó inmóvil mientras ella bajaba el cuello de su chaqueta y besaba su cuello, para después clavarle fuerte sus colmillos... No se defendió, solo dejó que aquella vampiresa se alimentase... Una vez muerto, arañó la marca de sus colmillos, simulando un asesinato y salió de allí... ___

_**- Hay cosas que no cambian nunca... **- oyó detrás - **Tan limpia y discreta como siempre **___

_Amy se dio la vuelta, reconociendo de inmediato a aquel erizo negro con púas rojas... Se sorprendió de que siguiese vivo, pues con todo el tiempo que llevaba fuera no esperaba verle de nuevo. Shadow salió de la oscuridad y se aproximó a ella... ___

_**- No esperaba que regresases... **- dijo ella bastante borde __  
__  
__**- Te dije que siempre estaría contigo** - dijo él con una suave sonrisa ___

_**- Si, lo prometiste... y ya has fallado a esa promesa** - dijo dandole la espalda ___

**_- Vamos Amy, cuando te enteres de que fuimos a hacer Mephiles y yo te sorprenderás _**__

_**- Lo siento, no me interesa...** - dijo caminando_

_El erizo negro no tardó en alcanzarla y sujetarla por el brazo, haciendo que se detuviese... Ella se giró y clavó sus ojos en los de él... ___

_**- Sueltame... **- ordenó __  
__  
__**- Vaya... por lo visto me voy un tiempo y tomas el mando de todo **- dijo irónico ___

_**- Siempre he tenido el mando de mi propia vida...** - dijo furiosa - **Además no eres quien de exigir nada cuando me dejaste sola... **_**__**

_**- ¿He de recordarte que si hoy estás aquí es gracias a mi? **- reprochó ___

**_- Si tu no hubieses aparecido me hubiese suicidado hace mucho... Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez siga a tiempo de hacerlo _**__

_**- ¿De qué me estás hablando? **- preguntó confuso ___

_**- Yo no pinto nada en este maldito mundo... así que ya que estoy muerta lo mejor es estarlo del todo** - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos __  
__  
__La cara de Shadow cambió de repente y suavizó el tono... Notó que algo malo le había tenido que pasar, pues ella no era así... Siempre había sido una muchacha dulce y alegre con la que lo tenía todo el común, pero ahora las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos y su pena afloraba por los poros de su piel. El erizo acarició la mejilla de ella... ___

_**- ¿Quién te ha hecho daño?** - preguntó en un susurro __  
__  
_**_- La soledad... _**__

**_- Amy, de verdad que lo siento... No era mi intención desaparecer así, pero era necesario ___**

_- ¿Necesario para qué? __  
__  
__La tomó de la mano y la condujo a un banco cercano, donde ambos se sentaron bajo la luz de una farola... ___

_**- Se está cociendo algo aquí abajo, criaturas que salen a la superficie...** - comenzó él __  
__  
__**- Lo se, hace unos meses me atacaron unos Fughky** - dijo Amy ___

**_- La puerta del infierno está a punto de abrirse y con ella llegará la extinción de toda forma de vida mortal ___**

_- Pero... si eso pasa nosotros... - dijo confusa ___

_- Nosotros nos quedaremos sin alimento... ___

_**- ¿Hay forma de impedirlo? **- preguntó ___

**_- No lo se... Mephiles y yo hemos viajado por todo el planeta en busca de información, pero no encontramos gran cosa. La última vez que sucedió algo así la erupción de un volcán fue lo que devolvió la calma, eso fue hace más de 1000 años. _**_  
__  
__Aquello no solo significaba el fin de la vida, sino el fin de todo... el infierno en la tierra... y esta vez era inevitable...  
__  
__**- Shadow, ¿estarás a mi lado cuando eso pase?** - preguntó Amy __  
__  
_**_- Si, te lo juro ___**

_Se echó a sus brazos, estaba a punto de llorar cuando notó como los brazos de él rodeaban su cuerpo, no eran los de Sonic, pero al menos sentía algo proveniente de Shadow, aunque ya no significase lo mismo para ella, no quería morir sola... por eso decidió que una eternidad de mentira era mejor que una de soledad... ___

_  
__Alzó la barbilla de ella con su mano y besó aquellos labios rojizos… se moría de ganas de hacerlo…. Fue un beso corto pero intenso…. Entendió que ella siguiese reacia a su presencia, por lo que la acompañó hasta su nueva casa y después se fue... ___

_**- ¿Nos vemos mañana?** - preguntó el erizo negro __  
__  
_**_- Si, a las once en el Chao Garden _**__

_Cuando entró en su casa, Rouge le esperaba despierta, no era costumbre de Amy volver tan tarde... La murciélago la miró de arriba a abajo..._

**- Shadow ha vuelto... -** dijo Amy sin interés _  
__  
__**- ¿Qué? **- se sorprendió Rouge ___

**_- Me voy a la cama, buenas noches..._**


	13. Chapter 13 Investigacion en las sombras

Tsubasa he de decir que me encantan tus comentarios!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_No pudo sacarse de la cabeza lo que Shadow le había contado... el fin de todo aquello que ella conocía... no podía creer que aquella puerta fuese a abrirse, esta vez sin retorno. Dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, teniendo extrañas pesadillas acerca de un ritual... una ambiciosa persona obsesionada con dominarlo todo y a todos... pero ella desconocía quien era... Se despertó con un grito que ella misma había dado, entre confusa y asustada.. Miró el reloj que había en su mesilla... 21:30 h_

_Se levantó y se sentía como si no hubiese dormido nada, estaba agotada. Tomó un par de litros de sangre y se arregló para salir. Necesitaba información sobre aquello. El primer lugar al que se le ocurrió ir fue a la biblioteca, allí se archivaban libros desde hacía siglos. Buscó libros de antiguas profecías, de hechos apocalipticos, de demonios de alto nivel.. nada... Tampoco se atrevía a preguntar por miedo a levantar sospechas, bastantes problemas le había traído ya su condición..._

_Tails volvía caminando del campus, se había quedado hasta tarde ayudando al profesor Robotnik con varios ordenadores que los alumnos de primer curso habían llenado de virus por aburrimiento. Ya había anochecido y octubre se presentaba bastante más frio de lo normal, subió la cremallera de su chaqueta y dobló la esquina. Pasó por delante de la biblioteca, en las escaleras pudo reconocer a aquella figura femenina. No se creyó quien era hasta que se acercó más..._

**- ¿Amy? **- preguntó atónito

**- Hola Tails** - saludó algo incómoda

**- Pensé que estabas...** - tragó saliva - **Fui a buscarte a la playa pero no te encontré**

**- Rouge vino a buscarme **- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

**- Amy, siento muchisimo lo sucedido….. Yo fui quien le conté a Sonic lo tuyo…. Joder… si llego a saber que esto hubiese pasado….**

**- No te preocupes…. Se hubiese enterado de una forma u otra **– cortó ella

_Era una situación bastante incómoda para ella... Tails era el mejor amigo de aquel que había roto su corazón, de aquel que tanto la había lastimado... aunque, por otra parte, quizá el zorro pudiese ayudarla en sus investigaciones..._

**- Tails, ¿tu podrías ayudarme con una pequeña investigación?** - preguntó

**- Claro, ¿de qué se trata?**

_Estaba a punto de contarselo cuando el teléfono del zorro comenzó a sonar... Este sacó el móvil del bolsillo y la mostró quien llamaba.. era Sonic... Frunció un poco el ceño y asentió para que contestase, poniendo después el dedo sobre la boca para que no dijese nada de ella...Por las respuestas que daba el zorro, debió preguntarle donde estaba y avisarle de que esa noche iba a salir, por lo visto tenía una nueva novia... Amy trató de parecer desinteresada, tratando de centrarse en sus pensamientos, pero era algo muy difícil... pues todavía no le había olvidado, a pesar del daño hecho... Cuando Tails colgó, y la miró con cara de tristeza, pues solo él sabía por lo que Sonic había pasado._

**- Perdona por cortarte... **- se disculpó el zorro

**- Tails, creo que algo malo está pasando... necesito que me ayudes a encontrar cierta información**

**- ¿Algo malo? ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- Al fin del mundo**

_Tails accedió a ayudarla, la idea del fin del mundo le parecía un tanto extraña pero confiaba en la eriza, sabía que si un vampiro estaba tan preocupado por algo significaba que era cierto. Entraron en la biblioteca, yendo directamente al archivo informático, pues todos los libros estaban allí archivados, pero Amy aún no estaba muy puesta en nuevas tecnologías, al menos no tanto como su acompañante..._

**- ¿Como sabes que se acerca el fin del mundo? **- preguntó mientras buscaba

**- Indicios... sueños... seres que salen a la superficie... No es algo seguro de momento, solo quiero asegurarme** - dijo intentando tranquilizarle

**- Aquí no hay nada relacionado, Amy**

_La vampiresa resopló con fastidio y salieron de aquel lugar, ya casi daban las once, por lo que tenía que marcharse... pero Tails la detuvo_

**- Si quieres podemos mirar desde mi ordenador** - ofreció

**- Vale, aunque tendría que ser mañana, hoy ya tengo que irme**

**- ¿Mañana a las diez y media en mi casa? **

**- ¿Y Sonic? **- preguntó ella desconfiada

**- A esa hora no creo que esté, no te preocupes**

**- De acuerdo entonces **- dijo con una sonrisa. - **Tails... gracias**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_La vida de Sonic ya no era la de antes... tener a Sally Acorn por novia le había cambiado por completo, ahora se comportaba mucho más borde, dejando incluso de lado a sus amigos de siempre, que veían como aquel erizo iba dejando de lado todo aquello que le gustaba para adaptarse a los caprichos de la ardilla y de sus padres, que estaban encantados con aquel noviazgo. Seguía viviendo con Tails, aunque apenas se hablaban; comenzaba a avergonzarse de si mismo y de su comportamiento, pero no hacía nada por remediarlo..._

**- Supongo que no me queda otra cosa que esta vida...** - se dijo a si mismo apretando fuerte aquel colgante en su mano. - **Lo siento Amy...**

_Terminó de arreglarse y salió disparado, pues le esperaban en el Thyxis..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Once menos cuarto, se había entretenido comiendo algo por el camino; pero fue una buena idea, de llegar puntual se hubiese cruzado con Sonic... Llamó a la puerta, el zorro la abrió rápidamente y volvió a la cocina corriendo, pues no quería que se le quemase la cena... Amy se quedó esperando a que volviese... Tras unos minutos, el zorro volvió a la entrada y la vio esperando fuera... Amy le miró riendo_

**- Si no me invitas no puedo entrar **- dijo

**- Oh... no tenía ni idea... lo siento** - se disculpó - **Entra, por favor**

**- Gracias**

Le siguió hasta _la cocina, donde el zorro terminó su cena. Le ofreció algo, pero ella lo rechazó con educación, pues ya había cenado antes de ir. Después le enseñó el resto de la casa, terminando en su habitación, evitando, por supuesto, la habitación del erizo azul. Tails cerró tanto la puerta como las cortinas y colocó un sillón para Amy junto al ordenador, la eriza se sentó agradecida._

**- ¿Estás seguro de que Sonic no volverá?** - preguntó

**- Totalmente, está con Sally... creeme que no le dejará marchar tan pronto.** - Se fijó en la cara de tristeza que puso ella. - **Lo... lo siento... no pretendía...**

**- No pasa nada, para él he muerto... Es mejor así **- dijo tragandose sus lágrimas

**- Bueno... ¿Por donde empezamos?** - dijo cambiando el tema

**- Comienza por buscar en los periódicos acontecimientos extraños... **

_El zorro buscó en la hemeroteca virtual, allí había periódicos de todo el mundo, cada uno en su idioma... Introdujo un par de palabras y varias noticias salieron resaltadas... pero ninguna en su idioma. Los conocimientos de Tails no pasaban del inglés, resopló fastidiado.._

**- ¿Qué pasa? **- preguntó Amy

**- Hay un par de cosas, pero no entiendo lo que pone... **- reconoció

**- Dejame ver... **- dijo acercandose a la pantalla. - **Este dice que hace dos semanas una gata dió a luz a una camada de serpientes**... - tradujó

**- ¿Sabes japonés? **- se asombró

**- Si, viví un tiempo en Toyshika. También hablo italiano, inglés, francés, griego, latín, alemán y portugués**

**- Wow! **

**- Este está en francés... cuenta que hace un mes nació un niño con los ojos del revés... puag, y este que una familia del sur de Station Square estaba tranquilamente bañandose en el río cuando el agua se transformó en sangre...**

**- Todo esto es apocalíptico... **- razonó el zorro

**- Si... son los indicios que buscaba... Shadow tenía razón... se acerca el fin del mundo**

**- ¿Shadow?**

**- Mi...novio…** - suspiró - **Regresó el otro día y me contó sus descubrimientos. no fue mucho, tan solo eran rumores de demonios de bajo nivel, pero todo va encajando.. Los Fughky del cementerio, mis extraños sueños... Por lo menos tengo el anillo Kladja, por lo que nadie más podrá usarlo**

**- ¿Kladja? ¿El místico anillo de los vampiros?**

**- Si, Tails ¿como crees que podía estar bajo la luz del sol sino? **- preguntó dulcemente - **Tuve que afrontar las tres pruebas sagradas para conseguirlo y total.. para nada...**

**- Es... increíble -** murmuró

_A continuación, buscaron referencias_ _a transformaciones de seres mortales en demonios, a relatos sobre la anterior apertura de la puerta, rituales, etcétera, pero los libros habían sido erradicados hacía años y estaban ocultos en los archivos secretos de Angel Island, bajo el templo. Se miraron con fastidio, pues la entrada a aquel lugar era imposible, a no ser que..._

**- Yo podría colarme... **- dijo Amy por fin

**- Amy, es muy peligroso, está vigilado las 24 horas**

**- ¿Por quien? Balas, golpes... nada de eso me hace daño**

**- Busquemos otra forma, a lo mejor Sonic...**

**- No... él no**

**- ¿No piensas decirle que estás viva?**

**- No**

_Tails calló ante aquella seriedad... A Amy todavía le dolía todo aquello, podía verse en sus ojos... Tragó saliva y sacó aquellos pensamientos de su mente.. el mundo estaba por terminar y ella solo podía pensar en él..._


	14. Chapter 14 Enredos

Siento tardar con el cap... pero es que ultimamente no he tenido buenos días... Hay veces que te dan ganas de mandar todo a la mier***... Aqui os dejo el capi 14.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Sin los libros prohibidos nada podrían hacer, y estaban a buen recaudo... Angel Island era una enigmática isla que flota en el cielo gracias al poder de la esmeralda mayor. Bajo el templo están los archivos... allí se rumorea que hay de todo... desde reliquias de tiempos inmemoriables a libros, obras de arte, joyas... todo ello requisado y guardado bajo llave con una seguridad infranqueable... Aún así, Tails no se dio por vencido y decidió seguir ayudando a Amy en lo que podía, al igual que Tikal y Rouge, que también se unieron a la causa..._

**- Bueno... ¿qué es lo que sabemos?** - preguntó Rouge

**- Tenemos acontecimientos preapocalípticos por todo el planeta** - comenzó Tails -** Además he encontrado varios foros donde hablan de antiguas profecías mayas, pero son para el 2012...**

**- Yo he ido a Red Mountain, Ryak no está en el volcán **- dijo Amy

**- En las noticias hay informes sobre avistamientos de criaturas extrañas **- Añadió Tikal

**- Es muy poco... Mephiles y Shadow tampoco saben mucho **- dijo Amy con fastidio

**- No podemos conseguir más de momento, habrá que esperar... **- Dijo la murciélago

**- ¿A qué? ¿A qué no haya vuelta atrás?** - alzó la voz - **Lo siento... se que haceis lo que podeis, llevo mucho sin dormir por culpa de esos malditos sueños.. Voy a dar una vuelta**

_El ambiente estaba enrarecido, Amy olió la tormenta que se acercaba, pero le daba igual que lloviese... Se había encaminado en una lucha absurda, la sociedad de esa época no era consciente de nada, nisiquiera del mal que habitaba bajo sus casas... ¿Por qué luchar por ellos? Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a precipitarse, mojando poco a poco su piel rosada, le gustaba aquella sensación, pues la recordaba a cuando estaba viva... En su mente fluían recuerdos... cuando Cream y ella solían caminar descalzas por el jardín bajo la lluvia... la echaba de menos... echaba de menos aquella vida... Fue feliz hasta el momento donde volvieron a Edhany, fue feliz hasta que conoció a Sonic... Llegó hasta la que era su antigua casa y se sentó en una de las rocas..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_La velada con Sally no había sido muy agradable... cada día estaba más pesada y lo tomaba por su perrito faldero, y Sonic podía ser de todo menos eso. Después de cenar se había despedido educadamente, no sin antes dar una fría mirada a la ardilla. Le daba igual que fuera lloviese, él solo quería salir de allí... El frio de la lluvia le relajaba, por eso no le importó tomar el camino largo para volver a casa, atravesando Green Hill... Le gustaba aquel sitio, con espacio para correr, para pensar, para alejarse de todo el mundo. Se acercaba a las ruinas del palacio, sin poder evitar recordarla... al fin y al cabo ella había vivido en aquel lugar..._

**- Ojalá no hubiese hecho lo que hice** - pensó

_Era una noche oscura, por eso no pudo distinguir aquella figura hasta que estuvo casi pegado a ella... La hubiese reconocido en cualquier lugar... aquella silueta fina con esas púas... no hizo falta ver el tono de su piel para saber que era ella... Se acercó temeroso... si era ella ¿qué debía decirle? A pesar del cuidado con el que se acercaba, ella lo escuchó... y se dio la vuelta, quedando ambos frente a frente... Era ella... realmente era ella..._

**- ¿A... Amy?** - balbuceó

**- Hola Sonic... **- dijo ella sin interés

**- Pensé que tu... bueno que yo... -** dijo nervioso

**- Me destrozaste si, pero hace falta más que eso para matar a un vampiro ¿no crees? **- dijo irónica

**- Lo siento, no pretendía llegar tan lejos**

**- De nada sirve que te disculpes Sonic, no me interesa**

_Se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia el otro lado, con intención de irse, pero él la retuvo..._

**- Llevo meses lamentando tu muerte, arrepintiendome mil veces de lo que hice y ¿te vas así?**

**- Si, ya veo lo que te has lamentado... sobre todo al lado de tu nueva novia** - dijo irónica

**- ¿Estás celosa acaso?**

**- ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? **- dijo furiosa - **Mira Sonic... puedo tener comiendo de mi mano al tío que quiera... así que no tengo porque ponerme celosa porque si en este momento quisiera tu estarías a mis pies...- **dijo caminando hacia él

**- ¿Ah, si? **- dijo arrodillandose - **No hace falta que hagas nada... he estado a tus pies desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez**- clavó sus ojos en los de ella

**- Yo... he de irme...**

**- No, tu no te mueves de aquí...**

**- Sonic, la ira corre por mis venas... no se si seré capaz de controlarme o...**

**- ¿O qué? Ah si... **- se levantó, muy cerca de ella - **¿Tienes hambre? Pues muerdeme**

**- No...**

**- Vamos…..¿a que esperas? Hazlo de una buena vez!** – tiró de ella hacia si

_Sonic acarició la mejilla de ella... la notaba nerviosa y él mismo también lo estaba... Sus cuerpos se acercaban lentamente y, cuando estaban a punto de besarse, un gruñido les alertó..._

_Un enorme ser apareció ante ellos... su piel era casi negra y de un aspecto viscoso, con una especie de algas colgando de sus extremidades. Tanto Sonic como Amy reconocieron de inmediato a aquella cosa... desde mucho antes que Amy naciese se habían contado historias sobre la criatura del pantano, Sonic también las había escuchado... Historias, simples leyendas que en ese momento cobraban realidad... Pero... ¿qué hacía tan lejos del pantano?_

**- Es el habitante del pantano **- dijeron a la vez

**- ¿Conoces las leyendas? **- preguntó Amy

**- Si, pero... es real... y me temo que tiene hambre**

**- No se mucho sobre él... pero he de detenerle**

_La eriza avanzó hasta el monstruo, tratando de hablar con él... pero este parecía no entender ninguno de los idiomas en los que ella le hablaba. Amy consiguió un efecto contrario al deseado, ya que hizo que se enfureciese todavía más y la lanzase lejos de un golpe. Se levantó con agilidad y volvió con Sonic, que la miraba con preocupación._

**- Trata de distraerle... **- susurró ella

**- ¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Acaso quieres que nos mate? **

**- Confía en mí...**

**- Está bien...** - dijo por fin

_Amy echó a correr, aparentemente alejandose del lugar. Sonic al principio pensó que se había ido, que aquella era su venganza por todo lo que la había hecho pasar... El ser del pantano se acercaba a él, sin que el erizo tuviese escapatoria... Estaba rodeado, encerrado en las ruinas del antiguo hogar de Amy... Hubiese deseado que fuese luna llena, al menos el ser que llevaba dentro si sabría defenderse, pero ¿qué podía hacer el solo contra aquella cosa? Se pegó más al muro, notando el fétido aliento de la criatura en su cara... hasta que se desplomó sobre el después de un crujido..._

_Se lo quitó de encima con asco, estaba muerto, ¿pero qué...? La respuesta estaba ante él..._

**- Lo siento, si te hubiese avisado no hubiese salido bien **- se disculpó

**- Ajá ¿y por eso tienes que tirarme un bicho muerto encima? **- dijo serio - **No veas como le olía el aliento **- bromeó

**- Falta poco para el amanecer... he de irme**

_Desapareció sin que él pudiese decir nada más, volviendo a casa... No quería pensar, no quería sentir... Rouge y Tails seguían en el ordenador, mientras Tikal dormía en el sofá. La murciélago y el zorro la miraron cuando entró... Se notaba que se había peleado con alguien, su ropa estaba manchada y rota y sus manos sucias._

**- ¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo? **- preguntó Rouge

**- El ser del pantano... nos ha atacado...**

**- ¿Y lo has..? **- preguntó Tails

**- Si. Esto demuestra cada vez más mi teoría, se acerca el fin del mundo...** - dijo pensativa

**- Amy... Has dicho "nos"... **- observó Rouge

**- Ah si... me encontré con Sonic... **- dijo yendose a su habitación


	15. Chapter 15 Memories

Disculpen mi demora... pero he tenido mucho trabajo en casa con mis bichitos ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tails no tardó en irse a casa... Sonic estaba en el salón, pensativo... Cuando vio entrar al zorro lo llamó..._

**- He visto a Amy, sigue viva... **- dijo Sonic

**- Lo... lo sé**

**- ¿Cómo que lo sabes? **- dijo confuso

**- Me la encontré hace unas semanas... y me pidió ayuda con una cosa.**

**- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Se supone que tú...**

**- Ella así me lo pidió... Además si, se supone que somos amigos... pero la amistad decreció cuando tu pasaste de nosotros **- reprochó

**- Yo... yo.. lo siento, Tails**

**- Sonic, se que hay cosas que duelen... pero fingir ser lo que no eres no hará otra cosa que dañarte más todavía.**

**- Lo se... ¿Y qué puedo hacer ahora?** - dijo arrepentido

**- Sinceramente no lo se….. No la conozco lo suficiente pero la noto dolida…..Supongo que deberías darle tiempo**

_Aquella respuesta no le convencía nada de nada…. Pero no le quedó otra más que callar…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Necesitaba verla….. no pensó en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos…. Solo quería verla…. Al atardecer del día siguiente la esperó en el Chao garden….. Sabía que ella iría de nuevo a aquel parque… por eso la esperó…_

**- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? **– preguntó seria

**- Este es un lugar público…. ¿Acaso no puedo disfrutar de él?** – respondió sonriente

**- Ok. Hasta luego** - despidió

_Pero Sonic no la dejó marchar…. Sujetó fuerte el brazo de ella y la giró hasta quedar los dos frente a frente, apoyando la espalda de ella contra la barandilla del puente…._

**- Dime Amy… ¿tan fugaz fui en tu vida para que ya no sientas nada?**

**- Si quieres pensar eso adelante…. No fui yo la que intento matarte **– se defendió ella

**- No fui yo el que te ocultó cosas… como que era un muerto viviente y tenía mas de 500 años –** alzo la voz

**- Soy un vampiro, no un muerto viviente….. Además.. ¿Qué querías que te dijese?**

**- Sinceramente no lo se… **- dijo casi en un susurro

**- Mira Sonic… de todos modos quizá haya sido mejor asi….**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- Tu eres joven, tienes 23 años…. estudios, amigos, familia…. Yo solo dispongo de una eternidad…. **

**- Pues yo quiero vivirla contigo…- **dijo en el oído de ella

**- Sonic…. **– susurró conmovida

**- Te amo Amy Rose…. **

**- Lo siento…. **- dijo tornándose de nuevo seria- **Yo a ti no…. **– dijo empujándole

_La cara de Sonic era todo un poema…. ¿Ella no le amaba? Sintió como su corazón le dolía…. Mientras ella se marchaba…. A lo lejos pudo ver una figura masculina… y como ella corría hacia él para después fundirse en un beso…._

_Había vuelto con Shadow…. Todavía no podía creerse que hubiese dicho que no amaba a aquel erizo azul…. Pero en el fondo tenía una buena razón…. A pesar de que su corazón…., pese a carecer de latidos, lloraba por dentro…_

**- Hace una noche preciosa…. Aunque no tanto como tú…** - observó Shadow

**- Sin embargo…. Hay algo que no me gusta…**

**- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sientes algo?** – preguntó él extrañado

_La vampiresa comenzó a sentirse tensa y mirar hacia los lados….. Notaba una extraña presión en la cabeza y sus ojos se nublaban por momentos…._

**- Shadow…. Va a haber un terremoto…..**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?**

**- Ahora….**

_Antes de que pudiese decir una palabra… la tierra comenzó a sacudirse con furia….. El erizo negro tomó a su chica en brazos y corrió hasta un lugar seguro…. El seísmo duró horas….. y, para cuando terminó…. Algo más extraño estaba pasando… Amy se había quedado dormida cuando Shadow miró la hora…. Le hastiaba tener que despertarla, pero algo no iba bien…_

**- Amy…. Amy despierta….**

**-¿Qué sucede Shad?**

**- Son las 10 am….**

**- No pueden ser las…..**

_Al mismo tiempo, las campanas de una iglesia cercana comenzaron a repicar….. ella contó diez…. La misma hora que el erizo negro le acababa de decir…. Pero el sol no había salido aquel día…. De hecho…. El cielo estaba todavía más oscuro que antes…._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_No tardaron en llegar con los demás….. Rouge y Tikal habían tenido la misma idea que ellos… buscar a Tails…. Desgraciadamente el encuentro tenía lugar en la casa del zorro… por tanto, en la de Sonic también….._

**- ¿Habeis notado eso verdad? **– preguntó Tikal

**- Según mi medidor el terremoto ha sido de 8.7 en la escala de Gerald**

**- ¿Y qué decís de esta oscuridad? **– se unió la murciélago

**- Todo es demasiado raro…. **– dijo el zorro

**- Huele a muerte….** – murmuró Amy

**-¿Qué? **– saltaron todos

_Sonic bajó a la sala… sumándose al grupo…. Al ver a la eriza rosa, bajó su mirada.. Cuando la subió se topó con unos ojos rojos que no conocía…. Shadow lo observó detenidamente…. Notando la incomodidez de aquel chico por su presencia…. Algo que le pareció gracioso, ya que no lo conocía de nada…_

**- Hola Sonic! **– saludó Tikal

**- Ho… hola… ¿Qué haceis aquí? **– preguntó

**- Estudiar los hechos….- **dijo Tails – **se acerca el fin del mundo….**

**- Amy… ¿a qué te referías antes con lo de que huele a muerte? **– retomó el tema Rouge

**- No se como explicarlo… es complicado….**

**- Intentalo.. **– animó Tails

**- Como todos sabeis…. Shadow y yo somos vampiros….- **comenzó – **Él fue quien me convirtió, además de ser mi pareja…** - continuó con una pequeña aclaración un tanto hiriente para Sonic

**-¿Cómo os conocisteis?** – preguntó Tikal

**- Amy era la hija del conde de Edhany…. La conocí un día que ella fue de compras… después ya nos vimos en su baile de compromiso….** – explicó Shadow

**- ¿Estábais comprometidos? **– preguntó Tails

**- No… **- cortó Amy- **Mi padre se gastó todo lo que teníamos..y pretendía arreglarlo con un matrimonio de conveniencia…. Por lo que decidí irme….**

**- Y yo le di una nueva vida….** – dijo sonriente el erizo negro

**- Que pasada…. No sabía que eras de la nobleza, pequeña colmillitos **– dijo Rouge

**- Bueno… cuando Shad me transformó…. Tuve que dejar atrás los latidos de mi corazón… es algo difícil de explicar….. cuando él me mordió… al principio sentí dolor… después frío…. Mientras iba escuchando cada vez más alto mis latidos hasta que se pararon de repente…. En ese momento solo olía….. Un olor a hielo mezclado con azufre… En ese momento mi alma quiso escapar… pero la sangre de Shadow hizo que regresase a mi…. Poco después.. ya era un vampiro… Eso es oler a muerte…. Cuando todavía que te queda un último suspiro de vida antes de que tu corazón se pare por completo**

**- WoW! No me esperaba esa forma de explicarlo** – dijo Tails

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

oO( me encanta esta última explicación... por que, en parte, también explica el nombre de mi primer blog "Mi último suspiro" ^^)Oo


	16. Chapter 16 Angel Island

Hoy doble capi... A ver si alguno sabe... me ha dado error de la web diciendo que solo puedo tener 15 archivos... entonces he borrado el primer documento... ¿se me borra de la historia? ¿como he de hacer entonces, ir borrando los viejos y poner los nuevos? Gracias

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Con todo aquello ya era suficiente….. estaba claro que algo gordo se acercaba y ninguno del grupo quería desaparecer… Sonic, a pesar del odio hacia aquel erizo negro y de la incomodidad por la presencia de Amy, accedió también a ayudarles…_

_La hora acordada... Rouge y Tikal fueron junto a los guardias, cada una a un lado del templo. La murciélago se sorprendió al descubrir que Knuckles, el equidna rojo que tanto le gustaba era uno de esos guardias, por lo que no fue difícil distraerle. Tails trataba de descifrar la clave de seguridad mientras los demás aguardaban su señal. Shadow había tenido un imprevisto, por lo que no pudo ayudarles…. Así que Amy se disponía a hacerlo sola…_

**- Iré contigo** - dijo Sonic

**- Es peligroso...** - rechazó ella

**- Me da igual, iré contigo quieras o no**

**- Está bien, pero detrás de mi... ¿entendido? **- dijo resignada

_La señal del zorro llegó... alarmas desactivadas... Amy abrió la puerta de una patada y accedió al largo corredor... a los lados había varias salas... despachos, oficinas de información, tienda de regalos.. al fondo llegaron a lo que era el museo, aunque no tenían mucho... la esmeralda mayor y unas cuantas reliquias. Tails les guiaba mediante unos comunicadores de muñeca._

**- Al final del museo os encontrareis una puerta de metal… os la abriré desde aquí –** dijo Tails

_Sonic la seguía en silencio… admirando la valentía de aquella a la que amaba, sabiendo lo peligroso que era aquello…. No solo podían morir… en el peor de los casos les aguardaba la cárcel…. Todo un escándalo para él…. Y para ella… al fin y al cabo había muerto hace años…. Sumido en sus pensamientos… no se dio ni cuenta de que ya habían llegado…. Unas largas escaleras conducían a lo más profundo de aquel edificio…. Al final del largo pasillo… aquella habitación tan llena de secretos…._

**- Ya hemos llegado….** – anunció Amy – **Aunque al estar tan abajo Tails no puede recibirnos, vamos!**

**- ¿Qué es lo que buscamos exactamente?** – dijo Sonic mirando a su alrededor

_Estaban en una inmensa estancia llena de objetos… desde enormes estanterías llenas de libros antiguos, cuadros, esculturas, incluso rocas…. La vampiresa no tardó en reconocer muchos de aquellos objetos…. Y las lágrimas manaban de sus ojos….._

**- ¿Qué te ocurre?** – preguntó Sonic asustado

**- Esta cama…. Era mía….. **– dijo en un susurro… - **Y ese retrato…. Soy yo….! Pintado por el mejor pintor de aquella época….**

**- Data de finales del siglo XV..- **observó Sonic

**- Me lo hicieron el año antes de que me fuese…**

**- Eras preciosa siendo humana…. **– dijo tristemente

_Pero ella no le estaba prestando atención…. No muy lejos de allí, ella admiraba otro cuadro…. Uno más antiguo…. Sus piernas no pudieron seguir aguantando su peso… así que se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo…. El erizo azul corrió junto a ella… parandose a contemplar aquella otra pintura…. Una joven eriza con un bebé en brazos…. Ambas de color rosado…._

**- Esta…. Era mi madre….** – dijo la vampiresa abrazandole – **Mi padre escondió este retrato…. Para que no lo viese…. Decía que tenía que ser fuerte….**

**- Oh… Amy…. **– dijo conmovido.- **¿Sabes qué? Nos lo llevamos también!**

**- Pero… no podemos….**

**- Claro que podemos…. Ya estamos cometiendo un delito al estar aquí…. Además… no me importa correr el riesgo por la persona a la que amo… aunque esta no me corresponda…**

**- Delante de ella no puedo mentir…. **– dijo mordiendose el labio… - **Claro que te amo, maldita sea! Si mi maldito corazón latiese, en cada latido diría tu nombre…. Se que no es justo, se que es ilógico… pero…. Te amo Sonic!**

_Antes de que pudiese decir nada más… él la besó…_

___-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Para cuando salieron de allí, habían pasado varias horas... La transmisión con Tails se recuperó poco antes de subir al museo... pero algo no iba bien..._

**- La seguridad vuelve a estar activada **- observó Amy

**- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?**

**- Que si nos pillan estarás en problemas...**

_El comunicador vibró... era Tails_

**- Chicos... ¿donde os habíais metido? Teneis que salir de ahí!**

**- Sonic... coge esto...** - le entregó la bolsa que llevaba ella... - **Corre lo más rápido que puedas y vete con los demás..**

**- Pero... ¿y tú?**

**- Yo iré después... Las balas no pueden hacerme daño ¿recuerdas?**

**- Está bien... Te esperó en casa... **- se despidió

_Mientras él corría y corría, ella se puso delante de una de las cámaras, haciendo saltar la alarma... Los guardias de la entrada dejaron a sus acompañantes, Tikal y Rouge y corrieron hacia dentro, dandole tiempo a Sonic a escapar... Una vez dentro, los sistemas de seguridad, formado por robots guardianes comenzaron a disparar, hiriendo a la vampiresa que, aún así, logró escapar..._

_Tardó un poco más en llegar al lugar acordado... pese a que no le dolían todos aquellos disparos, su cuerpo sangraba... por lo que cada vez se sentía más débil... hasta desplomarse en el suelo..._

_Unos ojos fríos como la nieve la observaban desde__ hacía un rato... y cuando la eriza cayó... se acercaron a ella...y se la llevaron..._


	17. Chapter 17 Enfermedad y Cura

Buenoo... por fin os traigo el 17 ^^ este es algo más largo jiji. besitos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Despertó en una silla... Sus muñecas y sus tobillos estaban atados por gruesas cadenas... Estaba en, lo que parecía ser, un almacén bastante viejo y polvoriento... Frente a ella había una mesa..._

**- Por fin te despiertas... Para estar muerta duermes demasiado** - dijo una voz femenina

_Una pomposa ardilla ataviada con un chaleco azul y un pantalón vaquero se personó ante ella... Su cara le sonaba de algo... aunque no recordaba de qué..._

**- No me digas que no me recuerdas... Yo soy la NOVIA de Sonic... Sally Acorn**

**- Ah si... es cierto... aquella pobre ardillita a la que destroné en su fiesta...**

**- Grrrrr! Me las vas a pagar toditas una a una!**

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?** - preguntó la vampiresa

**- Quiero que todo el mundo sepa quien eres... que todos conozcan el monstruo que eres**

**- ¿Monstruo? Aún estando muerta sigo siendo más guapa que tú... **- dijo en tono burlesco

**- Zorra! **- gritó

_La ardilla se dio la vuelta y cogió una jeringa de la mesa... que clavó después en el brazo de la eriza... Después... todo se nubló para Amy... Cuando despertó estaba en el Chao Garden... era de noche y ella estaba tumbada en un banco... Sonic, que casualmente pasaba por allí, la encontró..._

**- ¿Amy? **- preguntó - **Llevas días desaparecida.. ¿Donde has estado?**

**- No lo se... Fui a buscar los archivos a Angel Island y al volver fui raptada y me inyectaron algo... es lo último que recuerdo**

**- Amy... Llevas cuatro días desaparecida... ¿ te encuentras bien?**

**- Estoy... mareada...**

_La eriza rosa se desplomó en los brazos de Sonic... este pudo fijarse en que estaba herida... Alzó un poco su blusa y comprobó que tenía varios agujeros de bala, seguramente del día del asalto al museo.. pero.. Deberían estar ya curados... y estaban sangrantes aún... No dudó en llevarla con su amiga Rouge... pues sabía que a ella se le ocurriría algo..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**- Dios mío! Amy! ¿Qué le he pasado? **- gritó al abrir la puerta

**- No lo se... la encontré , traté de hablar con ella, pero se desmayó**

**- Pasa, por favor **- invitó a entrar

_Tails, y Tikal se alarmaron al ver al erizo azul entrar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Amy en sus brazos... La posó con delicadeza en el sofá y se dirigió a los allí presentes..._

**- La encontré en el Chao Garden... me dijo que alguien la había tenido prisionera y que le inyectaron algo..**

**- No me explico que le ha podido pasar... **- dijo Tails

**- Chicos...** - llamó Rouge - **Tiene fiebre...**

**- ¿Fiebre? es ... Imposible** - dijo Tails

**- Está ardiendo... -** comprobó Tikal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ Sonic la acostó en su cama y se quedó con ella... Probaron todo lo que se les ocurrió... desde paños fríos a transfusiones de sangre fresca... pero nada bajaba aquella fiebre... Amy comenzaba a tener delirios..._

_Nose movió de su lado... toda la noche y toda la mañana del día siguiente veía como su amada se debatía entre ... la vida y la muerte... sin que él pudiese hacer nada... Su última opción era recurrir a aquel al que odiaba..._

_Lo encontró a las afueras del casino, acompañado de otro erizo con púas cubiertas de hielo... Cuando se acercó a ellos este último lo cogió por la chaqueta y lo alzó con un gesto de desprecio en su rostro..._

**- Ahora la comida viene a nosotros... pfffff **- dijo Mephiles

- **Shadow... he venido a buscarte**

**- ¿Eh? - **se giró sorprendido **- ¿Qué quieres de mi? - preguntó sin interés**

**- Necesito ayuda... **- dijo tratando de zafarse

**- ¿Ayuda? ¿Crees que soy una ONG? **- dijo irónico

**- Es Amy...**

_La expresión de burla del erizo negro cambió por completo en aquel instante..._

**- ¿Qué le ha pasado? **- dijo Shadow preocupado

**- No lo se... está enferma... muy enferma - **

**- Mephiles... suéltale...** - ordenó -** Ehmmmm...**

- **Sonic **- se presentó

**- Está bien Sonic... Como decirlo... Amy es inmortal, no puede enfermar...** - dijo con una sonrisita

**- Se lo que es... lo que sois... Por eso vengo a pedirte ayuda... porque realmente ya no se... sabemos que hacer...**

**- Llévame con ella... **- accedió por fin...

_Tardaron poco en llegar a la casa del erizo azul... allí Rouge Tikal y Tails seguían tratando de bajar la fiebre de Amy, en vano... Cuando los tres erizos entraron, Tails y Sonic se miraron y este último asintió... Shadow llegó hasta la cama de la eriza rosa y acarició su mano... que estaba caliente... Su cara demostró la sorpresa de aquella sensación... Tocó la frente de esta y después apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, para no oír nada..._

**- Esto... es muy raro...** - reconoció

**- ¿Ves? No te estaba mintiendo **- reprochó Sonic

_Shadow se hizo un pequeño corte y derramó un poco de su sangre en la boca de ella para ver si alimentándose sanaba... pero consiguió ponerla todavía peor..._

**- La sangre la lastima...** - murmuró - **Mephiles... ayúdame**

_El erizo de hielo sabía perfectamente aquel hacer... Así lograron bajarle momentáneamente la temperatura, lo que les daría algo más de tiempo para encontrar una solución..._

**- Conozco una hechicera... vive al otro lado de la ciudad... Puedo preguntarle si sabe algo** - dijo Rouge

**- Si, por favor** - dijeron Sonic y Shadow a la vez

**- Ok... vuelvo...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_De nuevo se quedaron los dos solos... Tails y Tikal buscaban cosas en los libros robados y Mephiles se había ido a ver si daba con algo sobre el tema... Uno a cada lado de la cama mirándose de reojo..._

**_-_ Tu la amas ¿verdad? **- preguntó Shadow

**- ¿Acaso tú no? **- se apresuró a decir Sonic

**- Mira... voy a ser muy claro... - **se levantó** - Ella me pertenece... me entregó su corazón justo antes de que le diese un futuro que ella no tenía... No permitiré que nada ni nadie se interponga... ¿Te queda claro?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Rouge tardó varias horas en volver, esta vez la acompañaba una gata de color violeta que llevaba puesto un vestido púrpura con pañuelos de muchos colores... La presentó como Blaze... al parecer era la hechicera de la que había hablado antes... Para ese entonces Shadow ya se había marchado.. Volvía a ser casi el anochecer y para pesar de Sonic pronto habría luna llena... Amy no había mejorado nada.. Se mantenía estable gracias al frío que Mephiles le había proporcionado... pero un pequeño moratón se hacía cada vez más avioletado en su muñeca, dejando ver la marca de un pinchazo..._

_Después de revisarla, Blaze, consultó sus libros... Encontrando la única enfermedad que podía ser... la única que afectaba a vampiros..._

**- A esta chica le han inyectado el veneno de los muertos** - dijo por fin

**- ¿El veneno de que? -** preguntó Tails confuso

**- De los muertos... Hace siglos, una oleada de vampiros atacó y arrasó varias comarcas del este del planeta... Las gentes, aterrorizadas, recurrieron a varios hechiceros y estos les dieron una solución... un veneno que terminaba con ellos... el veneno de los muertos... Un solo pinchazo con algo infectado y el veneno se distribuye rápidamente por el organismo del vampiro... agotando todas sus células hasta que, poco a poco, su carne se pudre y mueren... Además provoca una intolerancia a la sangre... por lo que no puede alimentarse para paliar los daños... **_- _explicó la gata

**- Entonces... Está condenada a morir...** - dijo Rouge llorando

**- No... puede que haya una solución... pero... **

**- ¿Pero que? **- dijo Sonic

**- Desde siempre, los vampiros han tenido un enemigo natural... los licántropos... **- hizo una pausa - **Si ella bebiese la sangre de uno de ellos... podría salvarse**

**- Si claro... entonces mañana que hay luna llena salimos y le pedimos a uno de esos lobos que nos preste su sangre...** - dijo Rouge irónica

**- ¿Tiene que ser en estado de lobo o vale en su forma normal? **- cortó Sonic

**- Pues eso ya no lo se... la sangre es la misma... y pocas veces se ha hecho... no es que unos aprecien tanto a los otros como para salvar sus vidas...**

**- ¿De donde vas a sacar un licántropo?** - preguntó Tikal confusa

**- Está más cerca de lo que pensáis... **- dejó caer Tails

**- Esta noche empieza la luna llena... **- dijo Sonic marchándose

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Cogió a Amy por los hombros y la sacudió... tenía que despertarla y hacer que ella tomase su sangre, era la única forma de salvarla... a pesar del riesgo de que ella le dejase seco..._

**- Amy! Amy, despierta de una vez! **- gritó

**- Sonic... tengo sueño...**

**- No es hora de dormir... tienes trabajo que hacer...**

**- ¿Qué es lo que intentas? **- preguntó Rouge

**- Salid... Todos fuera!** - gritó

_Estaba anocheciendo ya... la luna casi estaba llena... aunque en ese momento sabía que aún podía controlar al animal que llevaba dentro... La sacó se la cama y la puso de pie, sujetándola por la cintura y acercando la boca de ella a su cuello..._

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo? **- preguntó con voz frágil y cansada

**- Tienes que beber mi sangre...**

**- ¿ Por qué?...**

**- Es la única forma de que te cures **- dijo serio

**- Eso te mataría...**

**- No lo hará siempre y cuando no te la bebas toda...** - explicó - **Amy... no quiero que mueras...**

**- Ni yo arriesgarme a que mueras tú...**

_La paciencia de Sonic se veía bastante alterada... Ella no quería lastimarle... pero el erizo azul no estaba dispuesto a ver morir a aquella a la que amaba... La soltó un momento y, con toda la pena del mundo, la golpeó para que reaccionase... Iba a golpearla de nuevo, pero ella sujetó su brazo con fuerza.. mostrando, pro primera vez ante él, aquellos afilados y blancos colmillos... Sin dudarlo, él la asió de nuevo por la cintura y tiró de ella hasta que aquellas afiladas cuchillas se posaron en su piel azul..._


	18. Chapter 18 Enfrentamiento

Ante un comentario bastante ofensivo... no diré el nombre... He de decirte que cada uno escribe lo que le da la gana... y si no te gusta pues no lo leas... pero respeta a la persona que lo escribe y a lás que si le gusta ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El erizo azul notó una sensación de frío que al mismo tiempo le abrasaba cuando Amy clavó sus colmillos y empezó a succionar su sangre... era... doloroso... La vampiresa llevaba ya casi 5 minutos, los más largos de su vida, colgada de su cuello, apresándolo con fuerza... cuando él notó como empezaba a cambiar sin poder evitarlo... Sus fuerzas dejaron de responderle y se desplomó hacia delante... quedando los dos en el suelo... ella bajo él mientras se terminaba su transformación... En su último esfuerzo, la dio separado de su cuello... quedando igualmente inmóviles..._

_En aquel justo momento, Shadow había ido a verla... e irrumpió en la habitación, mirando estupefacto la escena... los demás le habían seguido y pensaron que aquel lobo la estaba devorando... El primer reflejo del erizo negro fue separarlo de Amy y golpearlo fuerte contra la pared, pero el lobo ni se defendió... ni siquiera se levantó... La que si lo hizo fue Amy, para parar a Shadow antes de que continuase_

**- Detente!** - gritó

**- ¿Amy? **- se giró sorprendido - **¿estás bien?**

**- Él me ha salvado... **- dijo mirando al licántropo

**- ¿Él? Pero si estaba tratando de...**

**- Te equivocas... **- dijo corriendo a su lado

_Todos miraban confusos el comportamiento de la vampiresa, cuando se agachó junto al lobo y acarició su mejilla... este abrió levemente los ojos... poco antes de volver, poco a poco, a su forma normal, para sorpresa de los allí presentes..._

**- Gracias... por salvarme... **- dijo poniendo un poco de saliva en su cuello, curando su herida al instante

**- Amy... ¿quién te hizo esto?** - preguntó Rouge

**- Ya os lo explicaré... ahora mismo tengo algunas cuentas que ajustar...**

_Amy y Rouge se fueron al baño, pues la vampiresa quería arreglarse un poco, mientras tanto, Shadow cogió a Sonic por el cuello y lo alzó, apoyándolo contra la pared..._

**- Ya sabía que tenías algo extraño... lo presentía **- dijo el erizo negro

**- ¿Y? ¿Te jode no ser el único con poderes?**

**- Si ya te lo dije anteriormente ahora te lo repito... con más razones... No quiero volver a verte al lado de Amy... de lo contrario te mataré**

**- Yo le he salvado la vida!**

**- Sonic... eres lo que eres... por mucho que la ames... tu instinto es matarla... tarde o temprano terminarás atacándola... Y, sinceramente... prefiero que mueras tu...** - dijo bajándole

**- ¿En verdad la amas? ¿O es solo tu maldito orgullo?**

**- Claro que la amo... Me enamoré de ella cuando la vi por primera vez hace siglos... y convertirla en vampiro era la única forma de que pudiese estar a mi lado... Egoísta o no fue mi decisión... y no me arrepiento de ello... **- dijo con la mano en el pecho

El erizo azul comprendía bien aquel sentimiento... y las palabras de aquel erizo le calaron demasiado hondo... En verdad si la amaba... pero si era tan peligroso para ella estar juntos... Suspiró hondo...

**- Shadow... cuida de ella... **- dijo Sonic marchándose


	19. Chapter 19 Apocalipsis I

Comienza el apocalipsis...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sonic había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra... hacía dos semanas que nadie lo veía, ni siquiera Tails... El ambiente estaba tenso... Amy sabía del pequeño enfrentamiento entre Sonic y Shadow... pero no se imaginaba que por ello se hubiese marchado... de nuevo..._

_El tiempo se agotaba... El malvado había logrado avanzar mientras que ellos todavía estaban por descifrar aquellos textos tan antiguos que ni siquiera la vampiresa entendía... La gente estaba aterrada... terremotos... huracanes... tornados... tsunamis... y un sinfín de horribles seres que salían a la superficie... La gente vivía aterrorizada y el índice de muertes y suicidios estaba altísimo... y Amy... desesperada..._

**- Lo tengo!** - gritó alarmando a todos sus amigos

_Tails, Rouge y Tikal se avalanzaron sobre ella..._

**- La clave estaba delante de nosotros... Alguien, el que está haciendo esto pretende liberar a Iblis... **- se tapó la boca

**- ¿Iblis? ¿Estás segura de eso? **- se alarmó Rouge

**- ¿Quién es Iblis? **- preguntó Tikal

- **Según la religión... todo empezó siendo negro... criaturas matándose unas a otras por la supervivencia... hasta que apareció Caos y unificó todo... **- empezó Amy - **Pero no todos quisieron asumir el mando de Caos así que se revelaron... Iblis fue el cabecilla de aquel motín y se desató la primera gran guerra entre el bien y el mal... **- hizo una pausa. - **Derrotado y humillado... Iblis no se resignó a perder y logró desplazarse, con sus súbditos, a otra dimensión... allí su odio le cegó, transformándose en un demonio... el más perverso... el mas malvado...**

**- ¿Otra dimensión?-** preguntó Tails

**- Si, más conocida como infierno...**

**- Entonces... ¿quieren que ese tal Iblis venga aquí? ¿Como hacemos para derrotarle? **- preguntó Tikal

**- No podemos... - **dijo Rouge

_Amy se había distanciado un poco del grupo para llamar a Shadow, que acudió de inmediato, quedándose también estupefacto al escuchar lo que se avecinaba. Inmediatamente se pusieron manos a la obra y avisaron a todos sus conocidos... pus tenían que evitar un Apocalipsis..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Por su parte, Sonic, vagaba solitario... en busca de algo que llenase el vacío que aquella vampiresa le había dejado... se había refugiado en el deporte, la música, el cine... pero nada le era útil... Aún era de día cuando volvía a casa de sus padres, donde se estaba quedando... cuando el cielo comenzó a nublarse... un extraño eclipse que hizo que tomase su forma de lobo... ¿Que estaba ocurriendo?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Amy tenía una idea... ella y sus amigos salieron a la calle para dirigirse a aquel lugar, cuando Shadow y Mephiles los alcanzaron..._

**- Shadow... son las 4 de la tarde... tu no pu... **- comenzó ella

**- Eclipse total... **- dijo simplemente

_Amy miró al cielo, comprobando que el sol estaba totalmente oculto por la luna... una luna que traía consigo un viento frío... La vampiresa sintió como aquel aire helado entraba en su interior, trayendo consigo imágenes... presagios de muerte... Y un sentimiento atroz que la invadió...por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo..._

**- Va a ser hoy... esta noche...** - murmuró

**- ¿El qué? **- preguntó Tikal

**- El fin de este mundo** - dijo misteriosa - **Seguidme, aún podemos evitarlo!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sonic se dejó guiar por su instinto... su olfato le llevó hasta el claustro de su universidad.. donde se encontró a Sally..._

**- Hola Sonic, gracias por venir... **- dijo muy sonriente

**- ¿Sally? ¿Como me has reconocido? **- preguntó con voz ronca

_Un lobo de color gris plata salió de las sombras y se sentó al lado de la ardilla... Era el mismo lobo que le mordió a él... _

**- ¿Lo conoces? **- sonrió - **Yo le ordené que te convirtiese en lo que eres... **

**- ¿Por qué? **- preguntó sin entender

**- Tus amiguitos están tratando de evitar algo que ha de suceder... Y vosotros, queridos lobitos, seréis los encargados de detenerlos... **

**- No pienso hacerlo! **- gritó Sonic

**- Eso es lo que tu crees... **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_No tardaron mucho en llegar allí, la Universidad de Central City... En la puerta estaba aquel equidna rojo que tanto le gusta a Rouge..._

**- Knuckles! ¿has visto entrar a alguien?** - preguntó la murciélago

**- Es sábado, hoy aquí no hay nadie **- dijo pensativo

**- Amy, ¿Estás segura que es aquí? **- preguntó Tails

_Blaze, la hechicera, apareció también, acompañada por su ayudante... una chiquilla llamada Marine..._

**- Blaze! ¿Qué haces tu aquí? **- preguntó Rouge

**- Hay una extraña energía por todas partes... la he seguido y me condujo a este lugar **

**- Entremos... **- Dijo Shadow

**- Ey, ¿de qué va todo esto? **- preguntó Knuckles

**- Se que es algo difícil de creer... pero estamos ante el fin del mundo...** - dijo Tails

(to be continued...)


	20. Chapter 20 Apocalipsis II

Perdonad el retraso... he estado muuuy liada en casa ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_En el centro de aquel lugar, bajo el salón de conferencias se hallaba aquel sello oculto durante siglos... El dibujo representaba un triangulo atravesado por una línea curvada, como una ola... Llevaba toda su vida ansiando aquel momento... y por fin había llegado... Sally, su ayudante, ya había cumplido su parte del trato al lograr formar un grupo de licántropos que protegerían su plan, para ello los había embrujado, de manera que siguiese sus ordenes... Todo estaba preparado..._

_Amy y Blaze iban delante, pues ellas eran más sensibles espiritualmente y trabajando juntas podrían encontrar al maligno más rápido... Aunque la pista se desvanecía al mismo tiempo que se intensificaba..._

**- Está debajo de nosotros... **- dijo Blaze

**- Tails, ¿Qué hay debajo? **- preguntó Amy

**- Nada que yo sepa... Sótanos, la caldera... cosas así...** - respondió el zorro

**- ¿Como bajamos?** - preguntó Shadow

**- Junto al aula de química hay una puerta... **- dijo Tikal

_La puerta estaba cerrada..._

**- Apartaos... -** dijo Mephiles

_El erizo apoyó sus manos contra la puerta, congelándola... A continuación, Shadow la golpeó con fuerza y la puerta estalló en pedazos... Bajaron la escalera... todo estaba lleno de polvo y telas de araña... se encontraron en una encrucijada... pues había tres entradas... por lo que decidieron separarse... Blaze, Marine y Tikal fueron por la izquierda, Tails, Amy y Rouge por la derecha y Shadow y Mephiles por la del centro... _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El camino tomado por el zorro, la murciélago y la eriza fue el correcto... Tras caminar varios metros notaron que iban bajando... pues el camino se convertía en cuesta... tras otro largo rato las paredes de hormigón pasaron a ser de piedra, con antorchas en las paredes..._

**- Esto parece una caverna... **- observó Rouge

**- Estamos cerca -** dijo Amy en un escalofrío...

_Al fondo se veía luz..._

**- Por Caos! **_-_ dijo Tails en un grito ahogado - **Es el Profesor Robotnik, el director!**

_Detrás de ellos se escuchó un gruñido... seguido por un aliento fétido... Tres lobos, uno plateado, uno azul y uno verde, los habían rodeado... y no tenían pinta de ser amigos... Tails cogió a Amy y él y Rouge alzaron el vuelo... pero el lobo plateado enganchó el vestido de la eriza, haciéndola caer... de manera que los tres se avalanzaron sobre ella..._

**- Tails... vete a pedir ayuda!** - gritó Rouge

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El zorro encontró a los demás casi en la entrada que ellos habían tomado... Llegó junto a Shadow sudando... entre miedo y el esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar hasta allí..._

**- Tails, ¿Qué pasa?** - preguntó Tikal

**- Shadow.. debes... ayudar a Amy... Unos lobos aparecieron y la están atacando...**

**- ¿Licántropos?** - se sobresaltó

**- S... si**

_El erizo negro echó a correr, seguido por los demás... Amy, mientras tanto, forcejeaba con sus oponentes... sentía el aliento fétido de aquel lobo verde sobre su rostro.. de una patada logró tirarlo lejos... pero los otros dos se avalanzaron de nuevo... Pudo fijarse entonces que uno de ellos era azul..._

**- ¿Sonic? **- preguntó sin obtener respuesta alguna

**- No te hará caso... Solo obedecen mis órdenes... y estas son matarte... **- dijo una voz

**- ¿Sally? ¿De qué va todo esto?**

**- No tengo tiempo para responderte... solo...MUERE! **- gritó


	21. Chapter 21 Apocalipsis III

_Sonic no la reconocía, estaba inmerso en el embrujo de aquella ardilla... Amy estaba debajo de las garras de aquel enorme lobo azul, temiendo que aquel al que tanto amaba, terminase con su vida en aquel instante... Shadow apareció repentinamente y se lo quitó de encima, enzarzándose en una pelea épica entre eternos rivales..._

**- Amy, detén el ritual!** - gritó Shadow

_La vampiresa corrió hacia el altar donde Eggman estaba sumido como en un estado de trance, pues el ritual de apertura del infierno ya había empezado... Sally se le cruzó en el paso..._

**- Estoy harta de ti... Maldita chupa sangres... **- insultó - **Primero te metes entre Sonic y yo y ahora intentas desbaratar nuestros planes... Eso está muy mal**

**- Dime Sally... ¿Qué demonios eres?**

**- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? **- sonrió - **Pues mira**

_Sally tiró de su piel, que resultaba ser una especie de disfraz... y dejó ver su verdadero rostro... Era una especie de anguila con patas, de color grisáceo y muy viscoso... De la cabeza brotaban una especie de algas alargadas de color verdoso..._

**- Soy lo que se llama una Arfingia, una demonio marina... **- dijo Sally

**- Ya sabía que no eras normal... ese olor a azufre solo lo desprenden los demonios - **reconoció Amy

**- Y ahora... llegó tu muerte...**

_Amy y Sally se pusieron a pelear...La Arfingia emitía descargas eléctricas que la vampiresa, gracias a su velocidad y agilidad lograba esquivar. Sus amigos ya habían llegado... Knuckles trataba de distraer al lobo gris mientras que Blaze y Rouge se encargaban del otro... Tails, Tikal y Marine trataban de detener a Eggman, pero era en vano..._

_Amy desató entonces su furia... y golpeó a Sally sin cesar, después se concentró en los 4 elementos y logró que esta se inmolase...terminando así con ella... o eso creía... ya que el hechizo sobre los licántropos no cesó... Shadow había logrado, por su parte, dejar fuera de combate al lobo azul... así, los dos juntos fueron a por Eggman, pero este se levantó sonriente, sin hacerles mucho caso..._

**- Llegáis demasiado tarde...** - rió - **El ritual se ha completado con éxito... en pocos minutos la tierra empezara su destrucción y el infierno reinará...**

**- Tiene que haber una forma de impedirlo! **- gritó Tails

**- Mi querido Miles, tu coeficiente no te sacará de esta... así que ponte a gritar... **- rió de nuevo

_Eggman los dejó allí plantados y se fue corriendo, pues no quería estar en aquel lugar cuando los demonios empezasen a salir a la superficie, pues tendrían hambre... Amy estaba al lado de donde se había celebrado el ritual, lugar donde comenzó a aparecer un vórtice interdimensional... Era de color anaranjado que se iba tornando mas rojizo cuanto mas se abría... Todo estaba perdido..._

**- Lo siento... os he fallado... **- Dijo la eriza llorando

**- No ha sido tu culpa... todos hemos fallado **- corrigió Rouge

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sin que se diesen cuenta, Sonic, todavía licántropo, se había levantado... y de un salto cayó sobre Amy, hiriéndola de gravedad..._

_Amy estaba en el suelo... aplastada bajo la garra de aquel licántropo... las garras de este se habían hundido en su piel, perforando varios de sus órganos... y haciendo que comenzase a desangrarse, pues los vampiros, aun estando muertos, sobreviven gracias al flujo de sangre del que se alimentan..._

_El hechizo de Sally se rompió en aquel momento y Sonic fue volviendo a la normalidad... Cuando fue consciente de sus actos... notó que su mano estaba húmeda... al mirarla aprecio aquel tono rojizo... pero ligeramente amarronado... sin duda era sangre... pero tenía algo muy raro... Se giró lentamente, viendo lo primero a Tails, espantado de horror... Blaze, Marine, Knuckles, Tikal... Después reparó en que Rouge y Shadow estaban en el suelo, arrodillados ante algo... o alguien... Amy_

**- Tú... maldito desgraciado!** - gritó Shadow levantándose y pegándole una patada

**- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -** preguntó el erizo azul sin comprender

**- ¿Qué que me pasa? Maldito licántropo... tenía que haberte matado cuando tuve opción... Sabía que tarde o temprano la harías daño...** - gritaba al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos

_Los ojos de Sonic se posaron entonces en ella... La eriza rosa yacía en el suelo, Rouge le cogía la mano con fuerza pero el charco de sangre de su alrededor se hacía cada vez mayor..._

**- Amy... **- susurró dejando a Shadow de lado y corriendo junto a ella

_Ella abrió los ojos al oír su voz... estaba débil, esta cansada pero era un esfuerzo que debía hacer... Quería verlo... aunque fuese por última vez..._

**- S... Sonic... **- susurró

**- Amy... ¿He sido yo quien te ha hecho esto? **- dijo culpable

**- Si... pero no te preocupes... no ha sido culpa tuya **

**- Lo siento... Pero te vas a poner bien, ya verás! **- dijo llorando

**- No Sonic... esta vez no... **

**- No puedes decir eso! No puedes irte y dejarme aquí! No cuando por fin te encontré... **

**- Sonic, te amo...** - susurró ella - **Mientras no me olvides siempre estaré a tu lado... **

**- Amy... no me dejes por favor... **

_Pero no hubo respuesta... sus ojos verdes se apagaron para siempre... y, el _  
_vórtice infernal, comenzó a cerrarse.. extinguiéndose con el último suspiro de ella..._


	22. Chapter 22 Un sueño

Bueno... pues este el el capi final de esta historia ^^ tengo dos en proceso... a ver cual me inspira más para terminarla antes... Una se llama Elemental kingdoms y la otra... pues aún no tiene titulo... pero llevará algo relacionado con el hielo ^^. La primera es con los personajes de Sonic y la segunda con los de Bleach... Podeis votar jejeje..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Estaba empapada en sudor... se despertó gritando a pleno pulmón y abrió los ojos, topándose con su almohada... la apartó y lo primero que vio fue abrirse una puerta... por la que entró Cream..._

**- Amy! Amy! ¿Qué os ocurre? **- preguntó la conejita preocupada

**- ¿Cream? ¿Eres tú?**

**- Claro que soy yo... ¿Os encontráis bien?**

_Amy se quedó pensativa... recordando o, más bien intentándolo, lo sucedido... Estaba segura de haber muerto en el año 2010... pero... ahora volvía a estar en su hogar... en su palacio... y en aquella habitación bañada por el sol... que hacía brillar su piel rosada... Y Cream estaba allí... Se levantó y recorrió cada centímetro de aquella habitación… mirando también por las ventanas…._

**- No ha sido más que un sueño...** - pensó cabizbaja

_Su padre entró a saludarla... pues aquel era un gran día... Cumplía 18 años, lo que hoy en día es la mayoría de edad... Robert entró con un gran ramo de rosas rojas y una cajita del mismo color..._

**- Feliz cumpleaños, hija mía **- dijo besándola en la frente

_Volvía a ser su cumpleaños... era como si todo aquello que ella vivió no hubiese existido... Ni Rouge, ni Tails, ni Tikal, ni Blaze, ni Shadow... ni Sonic... Pero en su corazón, aquellas personas estaban presentes... lo que le causaba un gran dolor... Abrió el paquete... dentro había un conjunto de joyas... desde una tiara, colgante, pendientes y pulsera... todo de oro blanco adornado con diamantes..._

**- Has de vestirte... pues hoy es el baile... te veré allí **- dijo su padre sonriente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Amy pasó media tarde arreglándose... ya no recordaba lo latosos que eran aquellos vestidos largos ni lo ostentosos que eran aquellos peinados... El corsé la lastimaba...y tenía que mantener el equilibrio para caminar sobre aquellos taconcitos con tanto peso... Pero ciertamente estaba preciosa... aunque una belleza triste..._

**- Amy, hemos de bajar ya al salón** - anunció Cream sonriente

_Con toda la resignación que aquel apretado traje la dejaba tener... comenzó el descenso al que parecía su infierno... vivido por segunda vez... a excepción de que Shadow no estaba allí para salvarla... Tras la cena, llegó el baile y tras ello... el momento tan esperado por su padre... el anuncio del compromiso de su única hija... _

**- Hija mía, venid a conocer a vuestro futuro marido, el príncipe de Mobius... **- dijo alegremente

**- Es un honor conocerle, señor... **- dijo cabizbaja

**- No soy tan viejo como para que me llaméis señor **- dijo una voz juvenil

_Cuando ella levantó la cabeza para verlo... sus ojos querían salirse de su orbita al encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes y aquel pelaje azul... Era él_

**- ¿Sonic? **- susurró

**- Lady Amy... he de reconocer que es la primera vez que os veo en persona... pero creedme cuando os digo que he soñado con vos...** - dijo confuso

_Muy felizmente... Robert James Rose, puso anunciar por fin el compromiso de su hija con el príncipe Sonic de Mobius... Unas semanas después, la boda tuvo lugar... y, como dicen en los cuentos..., vivieron felices y comieron perdices..._

**_THE END_**

_Story by Chantarelle Anylïnde 2010_


End file.
